Sparks Fly with Electric in the Air
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: Horatio receives the shock of his life, igniting some aftershock sparks but are they the desired sparks he craves? Warning: contains lemon scenes!
1. Chapter 1

**Sparks Fly with Electric in the Air**

**Chapter 1**

Two weeks ago a new CSI was hired, Walter Simmonds, he seemed to fit into the team quite well. Walter took to both Ryan and Zoë well, fitting in with their personalities. Ryan began to develop a good relationship with Walter, but felt slightly threatened by him intruding on the relationship that both Ryan and Zoe had together, although in reality nothing had changed between them, he still felt slightly threatened and quite often became very protective of Zoe. Walter noted this protectiveness and didn't step over the line with Zoe in fear of jeopardising the friendly relationship that both he and Ryan had. Walter also quickly caught on to the very close dynamics of Horatio's relationship with Zoe and often stepped lightly around Horatio, everyone knew that Horatio was very protective of Zoe, even witnesses or suspects, it was his weakness and he couldn't help it. Walter didn't seem to get on so well with Eric, but never gave an explanation as to why, but he noted the close relationship between Horatio and Eric and a friendly relationship between Eric and Ryan, also between Eric and Zoe.

Zoe was still slightly weary of Walter; she could always form friendships quickly, but could never form a close bond or trust them until she really knew them well. Both Horatio and Ryan noticed that when she was in the room with one of them and Walter, she'd stand very close to them, making bodily contact, usually with her arm or shoulder. They both assumed she'd subconsciously do it for security and this was often when their protectiveness of Zoe would manifest itself a lot more noticeably.

Walter hadn't picked up on it just yet, but Eric had definitely noticed and she'd often stand a lot closer to him as well when left with him and Walter.

She personally didn't feel threatened by Walter at all, but had always had a problem with trust. Eric found himself feeling a little protective of her when she'd stand close to him. She'd happily be in a room with him and feel safe, so Walter didn't entirely pick up on her distrust.

Walter wasn't aware of anything that had gone on between Zoe or Horatio, or what they had gone through.

Horatio still craved for Zoe and did everything he could to continue to have a close relationship with her and being generally close to her. Horatio had subconsciously become more protective of her than what he used to be, he knew she could look after herself but when witnesses or suspects or even innocent bystanders checked her out he'd flash the badge whilst placing his hands on his hips, giving them a 'move along' look, warning them off.

Ryan would do the same, but was less subtle about it and would usually give suspects a very dirty look if they even looked at her in the slightest way. Horatio was a lot more subtle but could be quite confrontational when she was faced by people who came on strong to her or presented a threat to her. She knew that they were both protective of her, but usually didn't see them do this.

Zoe's wrist had healed and she was finally out of the aircast although it could still be slightly tender if a little too much pressure was put on it. Both Horatio and Ryan watched her every move and made sure she didn't overdo herself or got into any trouble at all, often putting themselves in harm's way to protect her.

Zoë had taught both Ryan and Horatio advanced life-saving techniques just as Nathan had asked, she only taught the both of them as either one was always with her unless she was home.

One hot Wednesday morning the team received a call out, they jumped straight into it. Zoë hopped into the hummer with Ryan and smiled at him as he gave her a smile. They drove over to the hotel and they pulled up and saw Horatio already talking with Frank.

"Hey H, what have we got?" Ryan questioned as they walked over to him. Horatio looked at Zoë as she looked over at the hotel, studying it. He admired her as she squinted; she looked back round to him, not hearing him answer yet. He quickly looked back at Ryan, hoping she didn't catch him. He had accidently lost himself in her again, wanting to just hold her. He knew that both Frank and Ryan had noticed, but couldn't stop himself.

"We've got a young woman who had been assaulted before being murdered." Frank said jumping in, knowing that Horatio had lost all track of thought because of Zoe.

"Thank you Frank." Ryan said with a nod, Ryan knew Horatio hated being so distant with her, everyone saw it.

"You coming, Zoë?" Ryan questioned as he walked away.

"Yeah, I'll be right a long." She said as she gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Okay." He replied as he turned and walked in.

"Horatio, are you okay?" She questioned, seeing him not his usual self. Frank quickly walked away, giving them some space.

"Yes, I'm good." Horatio said with a slight smile, fiddling with his sunglasses.

"Are you sure?" She questioned looking up into his bright blue eyes which seemed to sparkle as she spoke to him.

"I'm sure, thank you Zoë." He said softly as he looked down at his sunglasses in his hands.

"Okay, I'll see you in there." She said tilting her head, still not completely believing him. Horatio gave her a nod and then watched her turn around and walk in. He exhaled, watching her walk in.

"Everything okay H?" Frank questioned as he walked back over to him.

'_No, no it's not'_ Horatio wanted to say but instead he replied with "yes, all is well, Frank." He said as he looked down at the floor.

"Okay H." Frank said as he looked over to some people gathering by the police tape.

Horatio quickly walked in after her and walked into the room where the body was laying. Zoë stood next to Ryan by a wardrobe as Alexx looked over the body. Horatio glanced up at Zoë as he entered.

"Alexx have you got anymore for me?" Horatio questioned, seeing Alexx look over the body. He looked at Alexx as he walked over to her.

"No, I'll know more when I get her back to autopsy. I can't say if she was killed by the neck injury or from the injuries to her stomach." Alexx said as she looked up at Horatio, seeing Horatio glance over at Zoë again as she turned around to look at what Ryan was doing.

Zoë walked over to Alexx to get a better look at the body. She looked down at the woman.

'_Oh my! This killer is a sicko.'_ She thought to herself. She stood next to Horatio, looking down at her.

"Is her right eye missing?" She questioned as she crouched down and leant in closer.

"Yes honey" Alexx replied. Zoë didn't even look up at her, she just nodded. Horatio watched her and quickly found himself day-dreaming about being with her again. Zoë stood back up again as she exhaled and looked down at her. As she stood, she brought Horatio out of his daze as her arm rubbed against his.

"Do we know if she was sexually assaulted?" She questioned, placing her hands on her hips as she looked around, seeing the blood spatter on the ceiling.

"It looks like she was." Alexx said looking up at her, also just noticing the blood spatter on the ceiling.

"She was killed by her throat being slit." Zoë said looking back over to Horatio. Horatio looked up at the ceiling. '_How could I miss that?'_ He thought to himself, questioning why he'd missed such a vital piece of information that covered most of the ceiling. He looked back down to Zoë as she looked back up at the ceiling. '_She's why…'_ Horatio exhaled as he thought. '_Come on, get your head in the case._' Horatio thought to himself as he looked down at his feet. Horatio stepped away and looked around the rest of the room, trying to get his head in the case and off Zoë.

Ryan, Walter, Eric and Zoë all processed while Alexx got the body back to autopsy. Frank came into the room and stood by Horatio. Horatio placed his hands on his hips and looked down at the bed while Frank spoke.

"I've spoken to the staff on duty and none of them heard or saw anything." Frank said as he studied his colleagues posture.

"Thank you Frank… can we get the staff processed please?" Horatio said looking over to his 4 CSI's. Zoë looked over to Walter and Eric with a sweet smile, urging them to step forwards. Horatio also looked over to Walter and Eric, seeing Zoë's smile.

"Alright" Walter exhaled as he got up and put his torch in his kit as he picked it up. Zoë looked over to Eric with a smile. Eric exhaled with a smile and stood with a nod.

"Sure thing H" Eric said with a smile as he picked his kit up and gave Zoë another smile.

Horatio would have usually left the scene by now, but wanted to stay to keep an eye on Zoë. She got up and pulled a chair over to the bed and went to stand on it when Ryan called her name.

"Yes?" She questioned looking round to him.

"I've got that." Ryan said as he quickly made his way over to her as Horatio turned around.

"I can stand on a chair Ryan…" She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know that…" Ryan said trying to think up an excuse. "You probably won't reach the ceiling and I'm a bit taller than you." Ryan said with a small smile, happy with the excuse. Truth is he didn't want her to do anything that put her in any danger at all, he could easily see her falling from the chair.

"Are you sure you can reach the ceiling? You probably want Horatio to do it as he's taller than you in that case, short-ass." She grinned, she quickly walked away, letting him win but also happy with her playful insult. A smile appeared across Horatio's face as he looked down.

"You're not taller than me anyway." She said as she crouched down and picked up her torch as she looked under a cabinet as Ryan got a sample of the blood from the ceiling. She glanced back as she heard Ryan get down from the chair and took a double take as something caught her eye. She got up and walked over to the bed as both Ryan and Horatio looked at her, seeing her see something. Horatio walked over to her as she crouched down and reached under the bed, pushing the draped duvet to the side as she reached for a knife. Both Horatio and Ryan looked down and watched her reach for it when she quickly withdrew her arm with a hiss of pain.

"Are you okay?" They both asked automatically and immediately as Ryan quickly crouched down, concerned.

"I'm fine." She said as she reached for the knife again.

"Zoë, what's wrong?" Horatio asked concerned, looking down at her as she pulled the knife back.

"It's just a splinter." She said as she stood up and held the knife in her hand and looked at it. Neither Horatio or Ryan even looked at the knife, they just focussed on her.

"Are you sure? Can I look?" Horatio asked, worried. Zoë looked up from the knife at Horatio and Ryan, seeing their worried faces. She lowered her eyebrows. '_They're looking at me like I've just been stabbed, what is with them?'_ She thought to herself.

"Seriously, you both need to stop worrying about me so much. It's only a splinter." She said looking from Ryan to Horatio. She looked back down at the knife and quickly photographed it before bagging it.

"Both of you, stop worrying." She ordered kindly, looking back at them with a sweet smile. They both exhaled, knowing they were overreacting.

"I don't understand why you worry so much." She said as she looked back round to her kit and stood up. Ryan gave her a small smile and then walked through to the bathroom to start looking around there. Horatio looked at Zoë and she looked back at him.

"Look, it's only a splinter." She said showing him the side of her hand.

"It's nothing." She said reassuring him. He nodded at her, looking her in the eye then down over at the floor a few meters away.

"You don't need to worry about me every single minute of the day, and neither do you pretty boy." She said, and called the last bit a little louder. Horatio nodded, knowing he overreacts too much when it comes to her.

"Zoë?" She turned around, hearing her name being called. Horatio looked up at her as she turned around.

"I'll be right back." She said quietly as she slowly made her way out to the corridor, hearing her name being called again. Horatio watched her curiously and put his sunglasses away as he walked out after her, seeing her standing in the corridor. He looked down to the floor before looking back up at her as she had her back to him, looking down the corridor.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overreact." Horatio said softly as he walked around her and stood in front of her. She stepped to the side, and looked over his shoulder. He glanced back, but saw no-one. He looked back around to her.

"Sweetheart?" Horatio questioned, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Yes, sorry Horatio. What were you saying?" She questioned as she looked back to him sweetly.

"I'm sorry for overreacting. Are you alright?" He questioned.

"That's okay, yeah, I'm fine thanks honey." She said as she glanced over his shoulder again and then gave him a smile as she turned around and walked back into the room and got back to processing. Horatio stood there for a little while and looked back around before walking back into the room. Before they knew it, they were driving back and got to the lab to look at the evidence. Walter slipped away when shift ended while Eric, Ryan and Zoë stayed back a little while and left an hour later while Horatio stayed in his office. He sat in his chair and leant back looking at his blank computer screen.

'_What's the point in going home?'_ Horatio questioned himself. '_There's nothing for me there.'_ Horatio sighed. He picked up a pile of paper and began getting on with some paperwork.

2 hours later he was still sat in his office, hearing the night shift staff chat and laugh. He sat back again, and his mind was set back on Zoë.

'_What has my life come to when it was once so perfect?'_ Horatio thought to himself. '_Does she have any feelings for me at all? How can something that was once so strong just disappear?'_ He exhaled violently as he forcefully closed one of the files that lay in front of him. '_I should have been honest with her from the beginning, why didn't I tell her? Surely it couldn't have been any worse than this? I can't sit back and just watch her, I need her and she doesn't even know it.'_ He looked down at his phone and saw the tired lines engraved on his face in the reflection of the screen, from the lack of sleep he's had. '_I can't carry on like this, something has to change.' _Horatio thought to himself as he threw his phone onto the desk and leant forwards, putting his head in his hands.

'_Why didn't he just kill me?'_ Horatio thought to himself. '_He could have just killed me, that's better than this. Anything is better than this.'_ He exhaled as he dropped his hands from his face. He exhaled and looked down to the file that he leant on. He sat back and opened a draw and picked out a photo. He swallowed as he looked at the photograph tenderly, looking at Zoë's brilliant smile and then to his smile as he stood just behind her, embracing her around her waist. A small smile developed across his face as he remembered the situation when she snapped the photo of them both. He put it down and picked up another, a small one. He looked at it and studied it, it was the one he'd taken from her purse at the hospital as she didn't remember them. He swallowed as he looked at how happy he was and then looked at Zoë in the picture, remembering the photo being taken while they were on the beach as she sat between his legs one evening when the sun was going down. He felt both happy and sad; he swallowed as he placed the larger photo back in his draw as he placed the smaller one in his inside pocket. He then looked over at his phone vibrating with Zoë's name popping up on the screen. He reached over and cleared his throat before answering.

"Horatio?" She asked as he picked up.

"Zoë? Is everything okay?" He questioned as he sat back.

"Yeah… where are you Horatio?" She questioned.

"I'm…" Horatio thought about it, he didn't want to say he was still at work because she'd know something was up, but didn't want to lie to her as she'd sus him out and could probably see that his car wasn't on his drive.

"I only ask because I've just arrested someone who was trying to break into your house." She said softly as she stood in his back garden as some officers dragged a young man away.

"Sorry?" Horatio questioned, thinking he'd misheard her.

"I was out for a jog when I happened to look over at your house and saw a young male trying to get in through your back door." She said softly, hearing the slightly stressed tone in his voice.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, not at all worried about the house, but about her.

"I'm fine, I can't say the same for the perpetrator though, I don't think he'll ever try to break into a house again." Zoë chuckled.

"I'm on my way back now." Horatio said as he walked out quickly and hung up. He quickly drove back to his and went through to his back garden where Zoë stood with a few officers.

"Where have you been?" She questioned with a sweet smile as she had her hands on her hips.

"I had a pile of work to complete." Horatio said lying through his teeth, he just couldn't bear to go home to an empty house and did the extra work to keep his mind off things.

"If you're swamped I'm happy to give you a hand." She said sweetly as she looked back at the house.

"You may want to get a new door." Zoë said as she raised her eyebrows, seeing the deep grooves in the door where the male had tried to get in with a crow-bar. Horatio took a deep breath and looked at the door and nodded.

"Thank you Zoë." Horatio said looking back round to her, subtly admiring her physique in her tight jogging clothing. '_I'd give anything just to hold her…'_ Horatio thought. '_At least she's managed to tone herself up and put some weight on.'_ Horatio thought to himself, remembering just how skinny and frail she was when she got back from the hospital.

"Not a problem." She said with a smile as she looked round to the officers as they were just about to leave.

"Thank you." Zoë said with a smile as they turned around and gave her a nod. Horatio gave them a small smile. Horatio swallowed, he felt his burning desire for her in every muscle.

"How are you Zoë?" He questioned, wanting to know everything that was going on with her, wanting to know that she was alright and generally wanting to talk with her.

"I'm good, thanks Horatio." He said, a little confused, hearing the intensity in his voice and sensing his need to know.

"How about you? Are you okay?" She questioned, seeing Horatio's behaviour change. He nodded and gave her a small, forced smile. She gave him a sweet smile, not seeing the tremendous effort to cover up his feelings and his forced smile.

"Anyway, I need to get back to my run." She said with a smile. Horatio gave her a hesitant nod.

"I thought you jogged up the beach?" He questioned, wanting more conversation with her.

"Yeah, I thought I'd give it a change though." She said with a smile as they walked towards his back gate. Horatio nodded again and gave her a small smile.

"I'll see you later." She said with a smile as she stepped back out onto the beach.

"See you later and thank you again." Horatio said as he looked down the beach.

"Not a problem." She said as she gave him a brilliant smile and then began to jog back down the beach. Horatio watched her for a moment and then went back indoors. Not quite believing what had just happened.

'_Well, at least I'm back and away from work.'_ He thought to himself as he threw his keys into the bowl that sat on the table by the front door and set his gun down beside them. He wasn't sure what to do with himself so he made some dinner and got on with some extra work.

Zoë had gotten back from her jog and had a shower before going out to pick up a few things from the shop.

Zoë was casually doing her shopping at her local supermarket and was heading for the check out when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Nathan standing there with a wide smile on his face.

"Nathan! How are you?" She asked with a wide smile.

"I'm really good thank you Zoë, how about yourself?" He questioned, happy to see her out.

"Yeah, I'm really good thank you. What are you doing here?" She questioned, thinking Nathan lived quite a way away.

"Shopping…" Nathan said with a cheeky smile.

"I know you're shopping… I mean what are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh, sorry Zo, I thought I'd give my local a miss, they've recently been overtaken by another chain and their prices are sky high for poorer quality, this isn't too far from me anyway." Nathan said as Zoë leant on her trolley, smiling at him.

"Ah, fair enough!" She said with a smile.

"Anyway, do you have time to catch a coffee?" Nathan asked sweetly.

"Yeah, plenty of time" Zoë said with a smile, oblivious to his attraction to her. Nathan grinned at her and got in the queue with her. They put their bags in their cars and then went over to a local coffee house. They queued up while they casually spoke to each other. Nathan admired her natural smile and took it in as he didn't see her often.

"I'll get this." Nathan said as he handed the money to the cashier.

"Nathan, no, you don't have to do that." She said looking up at him sweetly.

"Too late, I've already done it. Anyway, my treat" Nathan said softly as he smiled at her, affectionately.

"Thank you." She said sweetly as they went to sit down to wait for their coffee to be handed to them.

"How have you been anyway?" Nathan asked softly as he sat down.

"I've been good, everything seems to be okay. I still can't do up my joggers but it's getting easier to accept that I can't do it even though I still feel like an idiot. I can't even do lace up shoes, I have to slip them on and keep them tied when I take them off." She said softly.

"You're not an idiot and sometimes these things happen. You'll get used to it." Nathan said softly and she nodded at him with a smile.

"How's work going? Missing having your favourite patient?" Zoë questioned with a smile.

"Work's good, hectic but it wouldn't be right if it was easy. Hmm, I have to say that I'm happy you've not been a patient of mine lately, but I mean that in a nice way…" Nathan said softly and then looked round as their coffee was brought to them.

"Thank you" they both said and looked back at each other.

"I'm glad I've not been back in there, for me and the team, we've been accident free for some time now! But I don't want to jinx it!" Zoë said and then realised she'd jinxed it.

"You already have… who shall I expect to be seeing?" Nathan questioned with a chuckle.

"Hopefully no-one!" She chuckled with him. No matter how many signs he gave her, she still wasn't picking up on his attraction to her.

"You know, it's good to see you outside of that hospital and in something other than a suit and shirt." She said softly.

"You look completely different in casual attire." She said observing his clothes.

"Is it a good look or a bad look?" He questioned with a cheeky smile.

"A good look" She said softly with a shy smile.

"And I love your vans, I want a pair like that!" She said looking down at his red plimsolls.

"I didn't realise you were such a well-dressed person… look at you with your vans, your French-Connection jeans and your Ralf-Lauren polo. You put me to shame." She grinned as she then took a sip of her coffee. Nathan chuckled.

"What did you think I wore?" Nathan questioned, curious.

"Well, I thought that you were either like Horatio – literally live in your suits or that you just wore scruffy tops and jeans." She said with a grin. Nathan chuckled again.

"I bet if I took a look in your wardrobe, there would be millions of branded items of clothing… I bet you'd put me to shame." Nathan said with a smile.

"Hmmm… you mean a full walk-in wardrobe filled to the brim?" She said with a grin.

"Ahh, why did I not assume that? I bet you've got a full set of draws as well." Nathan questioned with a chuckle.

"You're right." Zoë chuckled. "I know I have too many clothes, but I have to buy something if it's cute or if I like it. I think there's even some clothes in there that I've never worn." She said with a smile.

"I bet there is." Nathan chuckled. '_Does she like me? Does she know I like her? Why have these feelings come back now? I'd lost those feelings for her. Is it just because I've seen her outside of the hospital? Perhaps there could be something between us, she's the only woman I've had my eyes on properly. But I can't… unless…' _Nathan thought to himself.

"How about I introduce you to some other lovely doctors, that way you won't have to see my ugly mug at the hospital every time. I could help you build up their trust. That way I wouldn't have to treat you again." Nathan said warmly and she giggled lightly.

"Why? I'm comfortable with you. You're unique, I've never got so close to a doctor before, or trusted one." She said with a mild frown.

"It was just a thought, some other doctors might do you good?" Nathan asked quietly.

"No, they won't. In 27 years in my life, you're the only one who I trust. I've tried getting to know other doctors, I've had my best friend stand by my side and introduce me to doctors, I've known doctors up in New York years, yet I still can't even be in the same room as them unless I'm sedated or out of it for some other reason. You're literally the only doctor ever to be able to get close to me apart from Alexx. Other doctors wouldn't do me any good at all." Zoë said honestly as she looked at him and bit his lip. He nodded softly with a gentle smile. '_At least a friendship with her is something I'm happy to have, but perhaps I could persuade her to get to know another doctor, then they could take over her care when she's in, that wouldn't put me in trouble at all. I'm sure that my feelings would disappear as soon as she's out of my sight anyway.'_ Nathan thought to himself.

They carried on chatting and before they knew it the shop was closing for the night.

"It's 8.30pm already? I should be off." Zoë said as they finished the last of their coffees. Zoë felt his foot move and then felt his leg against hers. Again, she didn't take this as a sign of attraction or a move, just that he moved his leg.

"Yes, I should be too." Nathan said once he didn't get a reaction from Zoë. They stood and walked out together.

"Thank you for the coffee Nathan, it was really good to catch up out of the hospital." She said softly, happy.

"Indeed it was, perhaps we should do it again sometime?" He asked.

"Yeah, that would be good." She said sweetly as he walked her back to her car.

"Fantastic, I'll see you soon then. Have a safe drive home." Nathan said with a smile as they stood by her car.

"You too, see you soon and thank you again." She said with a smile as she unlocked her car. He gave her another smile and she got in, again not seeing his affection and not realising that he wanted more than a simple goodbye.

"Bye Zo."

"Bye sweetie." She said softly and he then walked away after giving her a smile, he was happy with her calling him sweetie. He walked back to his car, happy with himself, he'd managed to get closer to her and thought he was getting somewhere with her, she definitely relaxed around him and became herself.

She got home and put her shopping away with a smile on her face. '_I didn't realise he was so relaxed and 'boyish'…'_ She thought to herself as she put the shopping away. '_He looks so young without his suit as well…'_ She grinned as she put the orange juice in the fridge. '_I always knew he was a gentleman though and so sweet.'_ She thought and then put her dinner on. She ate and then got into bed with a book. She then received a text off him and they continued to text for a little while until Zoë fell asleep with her phone on her chest.

Both Horatio and Zoe woke up the next day and drove into work, that previous night, some patrol officers had picked up a man for dangerous drink driving and whilst under the influence of drugs confessed to the brutal murder of the woman the day before, claiming he kept her eye for sentimental value and to remind him of his first kill.

They were almost immediately called out to a case, where a body had been found in a warehouse just dumped, the victim was a middle aged, skinny woman. It was clear that this was not the primary scene. Eric was a little late, by the time he got there, Zoe and Ryan had almost photographed and processed everything while Walter looked around the perimeter, looking for anything out of place. Horatio was stood by the body, looking down at it and then looking around every now and then.

Walter came back in to the warehouse holding a revolver.

"Hey, I found this tossed in some bushes just outside." Zoe looked up at Walter and Ryan walked over. Horatio studied the gun from where he stood.

"Are there any spent rounds?" Horatio asked, taking his sunglasses off and holding them.

Walter checked and looked back up to Horatio "yeah, 3." He said looking at him.

"There's 3 bullet holes in our vic here." Alexx said as she looked up at Walter.

"How long has she been here for?" Zoe asked, glancing up at Alexx.

"My guess is a day and a half honey." Alexx said looking to Zoë, tenderly.

"Have we got any ID yet, Alexx?" Horatio asked, looking down at them as he held his sunglasses in his hands.

"No Horatio, I didn't find any ID on her" Alexx said softly and then looked back down at the body.

"Wait…" Zoe said as she moved up to the victims shoulder.

"What's that?" Zoe asked as she pointed to the vics left breast where her low cut top finished.

Alexx moved up and pulled a credit card out of her top.

"Good spot Zoe." Alexx said as she looked at the card. "It's just like another pocket, I do it all the time." She said with a smile as Ryan looked over at her, remembering pulling her phone out of her bra once.

"What?" She asked sarcastically, addressing Ryan who looked at her peculiarly.

"Sally Goodshaw" Alexx said as she handed the card to Ryan.

"Find out where Miss Goodshaw lived and worked." Horatio said as he made his way to his hummer.

Zoe stood up and looked around after finishing picking the evidence up from around the body.

She made her way over to a low wall, Horatio stopped and turned hearing her footsteps echo throughout the warehouse, he knew that walk just by hearing it. She'd seen something.

He made his way over to her and Ryan walked over to them as Walter stood by the body, looking down at the decomposing body.

"There's paint transfer and tyre marks." Zoe said as she crouched down and began to photo the tyre treads.

"It's a BMW Z4" she said as she stood up looking at the both of them.

"I had no idea you were a car and tyre expert." Ryan said with a grin, impressed.

"I'm not; I'm quite far from it. I know because we used to have one, actually I've still got it." She said looking at them. "I'd recognise those tyre marks anywhere. Mike had a habit of accelerating out of the garage back in New York too fast. I cannot tell you how many people I hired to get rid of them time and time again." She said as she laughed and walked over to get a few photos of the paint transfer.

"That reminds me, I should probably take it out of hibernation sometime." She said as she stood up and smiled at them.

"Where do you keep it?" Ryan asked with a chuckle.

"In a private garage, I don't want it in mine and I don't like leaving it on my drive. I was going to sell it, but I really couldn't tell you where or how I would sell it, I'm more than useless when it comes to cars." She said with a smile.

Horatio admired her as the wind gently blew her hair back.

"I'll er… I'll take it off your hands." Ryan said with a cheeky grin.

"You're welcome to it, but you've got a lovely car as it is…" She said looking at him with a smile.

"That's true." Ryan said looking down at the tyre marks.

"Anyway, I need to get this all back to the lab." She said as she turned around and began to walk over to the body to pick her kit up and then over to her hummer as Horatio and Ryan both watched her.

Horatio then moved and walked over to his hummer and Ryan eventually moved after watching her get into the hummer and put her seatbelt on. He got a sample of the paint and grabbed Walter and also headed back. Back at the lab they were all working hard.

Ryan got a hit on the gun and the owner also owned a BMW Z4.

"Looks like this one is in the bag, shall we go and give Mr Cullen a visit?" Zoe said as she leant on the back of his chair looking at the computer screen too. Horatio walked in and over to them.

"Mr Cullen? Is he our suspect?" Horatio asked. '_Look at how close she is to him, she may as well be sitting on his lap! Why isn't she like this with me? There's nothing I can do though, this is my fault, I didn't tell her so I deserve to get what is coming. I wonder if they're together? She seemed awfully happy this morning… Ryan wouldn't do that though, surely?'_ Horatio questioned.

"He is indeed." Ryan said as he got up, sensing Horatio's discomfort as Zoë was so close to him. As he got up, Zoe sat in his seat.

"This guy lives on Star Island, I never like that place." Zoe said as she got back up and gave Horatio a smile as she walked past him and through the door Ryan was holding open for her.

"Are you coming honey?" Zoe asked as she turned around.

"I am indeed." Horatio said as he too walked out. They each got into their respective hummers and radioed to Frank to join them.

They went over with a patrol car in tow as well as Frank.

They pulled up outside and Horatio got out of his hummer first and stood there, looking at the house.

Zoe and Ryan walked over to him. Zoe made contact with his arm with hers as she studied the house too.

Frank got out of his car and walked over to them.

"Doesn't seem to be any sign of life" Frank said looking at Horatio.

"Well, we should go and check then." Horatio said as he put his sunglasses on and made his way up the path followed by Ryan and Zoe, then by Frank and the two patrol officers who waited at the end of the path. They knocked but had no response, Ryan tried the door handle and it was open. They drew their weapons and cautiously entered, searching the entire bottom floor before Horatio, Zoë and Ryan went upstairs. Horatio walked into a large bedroom and Zoë covered his back, they walked in and saw an en-suite in the corner with the door slightly ajar. Horatio stood beside Zoë as they approached the door. They got closer and she kicked the door open gently, the light was off and they couldn't see anything in the bathroom as it was pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Horatio quickly and cautiously entered first and flicked the light on as Zoë followed closely behind.

Horatio dropped his gun as Zoë heard him let out a small pain-ridden groan.

"Horatio?" Zoë asked wondering what he was doing, she saw that the bathroom was clear as she looked back at him. His body began to slowly fall to the floor.

"Horatio!" She called as she put her gun away. She entered the bathroom and leapt over him then looked up to the light switch, she could see a small exposed wire as a few sparks catapulted away from it where a small amount of Horatio's skin had been fried.

"Horatio? Can you hear me?" She called again and then very gently rolled him over deeming it safe as she had witnessed him fall safely.

She took a pulse instantly but felt nothing, it felt like her heart stopped beating in the sheer panic that threatened to overwhelm her.

"RYAN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before adjusting his head to clear his airways. '_Come on, focus, he needs you to focus! Don't panic, he's going to be fine.'_ Zoë thought to herself, taking a deep breath as she pulled his jaw forwards and then checked his pupils which where unreactive. '_No circulation! Fuck sake! What fucking idiot leaves an exposed wire in a god damn light switch!_'She yelled in her head.

She took a deep breath, pinched his nose and then sealed her mouth around his, giving him a rescue breath. She watched his chest fall and then repeated the action as Ryan ran in with his gun drawn. She looked up at him.

"My first aid kit, now!" She ordered as he put his gun away and his eyes widened in shock, she pulled her keys out of her pocket and threw them at him and he turned and ran, his own heart feeling like it had stopped beating.

"Come on Horatio!" She almost ordered as she placed her hands on his chest and began chest compressions.

"Horatio, don't do this to me. Come on." She pleaded loudly. Once she finished she checked his pupils again, they were still unreactive – indicating that there was no circulation. She gave him two more rescue breaths when began chest compressions again as Ryan ran back in with her massive first aid bag. Frank and a patrol officer also ran in after him.

"Get an ambulance now!" She ordered Frank, both Frank and the officer ran back out.

"Horatio come on honey!" She said as she was forceful with the compressions, feeling his ribs give way under her hands. Ryan dropped to his knees with the first aid kit in hand the other side of Horatio. Ryan looked down at his boss's weary, pale face and swallowed.

"Ryan, unbutton his shirt." She directed as she leaned down, then gave him two more rescue breaths. Ryan immediately began un-doing Horatio's shirt and swallowed when he saw a scar on his abdomen from when Walter Resden had stabbed him back in New York. '_Oh God, that must have been bad, it's massive.'_ Ryan thought, unable to concentrate on the situation at hand, more than likely because his brain was trying to distract him from the fear of watching his boss being resuscitated and the utter terror on the face of the woman he has strong feelings for.

Zoë quickly pulled her kit over to her and opened it, pulling out two large AED pads. She pulled his shirt apart and it fell to the floor beside him. She ripped the foil packets open and pulled the pads out, then placed them on his chest in the right positions.

"Come on Horatio, I know you can do this." She said looking down at him. She then pulled the AED out.

"Ryan, can you place a tube?" She asked as she attached the leads to the pads.

"No" he squeaked looking up at her. She handed him a pulse oximeter.

"Put this on his finger." She said as she placed the AED down on the floor. She then gave him another two rescue breaths while the AED warmed up. She pulled out her stethoscope and listened to his chest.

The machine stated that no detectible heart rhythm was found.

"Make sure you're clear" she said as she moved away from him and Ryan did the same, she then delivered the shock. She listened to his chest again as the machine stated that no detectible heart rhythm was found again.

She gave him two more rescue breaths and shocked him again.

"Come on handsome!" She pleaded as she listened to his chest again then gave two more rescue breaths. She gave him one last shock and his body jerked as the machine stated that there was a detectible heart rhythm, she listened to his chest while she looked over at the machines screen.

"Good, well done Horatio." She said as she shuffled up to his head and knelt with her knees level with his ears, either side of his head. She quickly pulled on some gloves and then listened for his breathing.

She sighed and then pulled out a laryngoscope and placed a tube down his throat to help maintain his airway. She didn't have a bag or anything on her to breathe for him, but he seemed to be doing well on his own now with the tube there. '_Oh thank God, oh my gosh. What the hell just happened? Focus, Zoë.'_ She thought as she looked down at his limp, unconscious body.

"Horatio, can you hear me?" She asked loudly as she looked into his eyes with a pen torch.

"Is he okay?" Ryan asked shakily.

"I think so." She said as she glanced back up to the sparking plug.

"Horatio, open your eyes for me." She said as she rubbed his sternum. Frank came back up.

"We can't get through on our radios or phones." He said, once he saw the stressed and the I'm-not-going-to-take-any-shit facial expression.

"Well go and find the signal jammer then!" Zoë ordered, exceptionally stressed.

Horatio let out a small moan as she rubbed his sternum once more.

"That's it honey, come on." She said softly. He began to gag with the tube down his throat as his body tensed slightly.

"Open your eyes and I'll take it out." She said loudly with her hands on either side of his face. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Well done honey, breathe out for me in 3...2…1" she pulled the tube out delicately as he exhaled.

She threw it over to the floor and lent over him again and checked his eyes.

"How are you feeling honey?" She asked stroking both of his cheeks with her thumbs with her face roughly about 20cms from his. He began to close his eyes again and she leant over and rubbed his sternum again, instantly waking him up.

"Can you answer me Horatio? How are you feeling?" She asked loudly.

"Sweetheart…" He croaked as he brought his left hand up and went to place it over her hand, but she stopped him.

"Well done Horatio, stay still for me." She said as she shuffled round and pulled a bottle of saline up out of the bag. Horatio turned his head and looked over at her, also looking over at Ryan. He had no energy to do anything, not even to pull the shirt closed over his chest. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on or what had happened, but he just watched Zoë tentatively.

"This may sting, okay?" She said softly as she cleaned the burn, it was only small and not too serious, but could lead to infection if she left it out any longer.

She ripped open a burns bandage and wrapped the wound in it. She placed her hand on his chest and tenderly looked down at him. He looked up into her eyes, but she quickly looked round, away from him.

"FRANK, have you got it?" She shouted as he rushed in and Horatio placed his hand over hers on his bare chest.

"No" he replied, almost fearful of her reaction, he then looked at her then down at Horatio, wanting to get away from the glare she gave him.

"We're taking him then." She said and then she listened to his chest again as she looked back round.

"Horatio, we're going to take you to hospital." She said warmly as she unattached the leads on his chest and put the stethoscope around her neck. She threw the AED in the bag.

"Do you need a hand?" Frank asked.

"Yes please." She said softly, looking up to him as she placed her hand on Horatio's chest once more, giving him a small comfort.

Frank stepped in and leant against the door frame as he stepped over Horatio.

"Frank! Get away from the wall! I can't be dealing with two patients at the moment!" She said quickly and terrified. Frank instantly moved away from the wall and stepped back outside.

"Don't worry, we've got him." She said as she looked back down at Horatio and exhaled.

"Sweetie, do you think you can walk?" She asked Horatio softly. '_She's calling him sweetie? That's my nickname…'_ Ryan thought to himself, jealous.

"Yes." He said as he started to sit up.

"Stay still, let us do the hard work." She said as she placed her hand firmly on his chest, keeping him down.

Zoë placed the bag on her shoulder and then firmly planted her hands under his arm, Ryan doing the same. They hauled him up slowly and he stood on his feet as Zoë placed his arm around her neck.

"Slowly" she said sternly to Horatio.

They got Horatio into the hummer as Frank opened the back door.

"Ryan, you drive, I'll sit back here." She said as she threw her bag in, they helped Horatio in and sat him behind the passenger front seat. Ryan closed the door as Zoë stood in front of Horatio and gently put his head back against the headrest. Ryan jumped in and they drove off as Zoë stabilised herself by holding on to the seat by Horatio's shoulder. Once the hummer was steady she let go and listened to his chest again.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, as she looked him in the eye.

"Marvellous" he said looking down at her raising his eyebrows.

"Horatio…" she said as she leant over and pulled a pen torch out of the bag when the hummer jerked. Horatio instantly grabbed a hold of Zoë's waist to stop her from falling.

"Thank you Horatio" she said as she leant back over to him and he dropped his hands from her waist as she shone the torch in his eyes.

"Are you sore anywhere else, other than your hand?" She asked.

"No" he answered softly, looking up at her tenderly.

"You are, because there would have been an exit point too." She said raising an eyebrow.

"My left leg" he said as he exhaled.

"How am I going to treat you if you don't tell me the truth?" She said as she sat down next to him and pulled his trouser leg up, she cleaned the small wound and placed a burns bandage over it, it was just a small exit wound through the calf.

"Ryan, radio the hospital." She said as looking back over at him and he gave her a nod.

She stood in front of him again and placed both of her hands either side of his rib cage and gently felt around.

"Just checking for broken ribs" she said glancing up at him and then looked back down at his chest.

She pressed on a tender area and he hissed with pain as his face contorted slightly.

"Sorry Horatio" she said looking up at him.

"Don't worry, just feels like I've been punched in the chest…" He said looking up at her, his skin tingling under her touch.

"Yeah, that was me. I'm sorry." She said with a small shy smile.

"You punched me?" He asked looking at her confused.

"Not quite, you had no heartbeat." She said looking at him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and leant on him a little as she looked back round to Ryan and out of the front window.

"How long?" She asked.

"Not too long, another 6 minutes?" Ryan said glancing back at her.

She looked back round to Horatio after she heard him slowly exhale. His head began to fall to the side as his eyes began to roll up into his head. He had no colour in his face at all.

"Horatio! Stay with me handsome!" She said as she placed both of her hands either side of his face, gently pulling his head up straight again.

"Don't make me put another tube down your throat!" She said as she opened his eyes and checked his pupils, which were still reacting. 10 seconds later she forcefully rubbed his sternum and she heard a low quiet moan leave his throat.

"Good, stay with me." She said looking at him with her hands either side of his face.

Ryan radioed the hospital and Horatio began to come around and looked at Zoë.

"Focus on me handsome" she said as she lightly rubbed his temple.

She let go of his head with one hand and then checked his eyes with the torch.

There was another jerk in the hummer as they hit a pot hole and it threw Zoë closer to Horatio, but she stopped herself from falling before she did.

"Zoë…" Horatio called quietly and breathlessly as he began to come around more.

"Yes handsome?" She said as she looked down at him. '_Handsome?'_ He thought to himself.

Ryan started to feel a little jealous that she was calling him handsome and he was still stuck with pretty boy, but let it pass as he knew that they were together and it was probably what she called him when they were at home.

She leant in closer to him "what's wrong honey?" She asked him softly.

"Mmm" he moaned as he began to close his eyes again. She had no idea what he was thinking or what he was trying to say.

"Stay with me" she said as she placed her hand back on the other side of his head.

"Did you bite your tongue?" She asked as he opened his eyes. She opened his mouth and checked but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

She exhaled, looking at him tenderly as she brushed his cheek with her thumb.

"Nearly there" Ryan called from the front as he pulled off the motorway.

"Do you hurt anywhere honey?" She asked him softly, looking into his soft blue eyes.

"No" he said softly as he shook his head.

Zoë sat down beside him, close and looked out of the front window. Horatio looked over at her and took a hold of her hand in her lap. She gripped his back and brought her other hand to meet his as she gently stroked the back of his hand as she looked over to him with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, giving him a very caring look, still not seeing the love in his eyes that was pouring out. Even Ryan saw it. He wasn't able to hide his affection any longer and he squeezed her hand. She saw the affection in his eyes but put it down to the incident and that he wasn't thinking clearly.

"Are you okay?" He asked back, looking at her tenderly. She smiled and exhaled a small laugh as she looked down at her feet. She looked back up at him and gave him a nod with a brilliant smile and suddenly he felt a lot better.

They pulled up outside the hospital where a team were waiting. Zoë climbed over Horatio and opened the door and helped him out and then sat him in the wheelchair they had ready for him.

Ryan pulled off to park the hummer while Zoë walked in with Nathan, updating him.

"Through to majors" Nathan ordered as Zoë walked through with them.

"I want an ECG, FBC's and U&E's" Nathan ordered as Zoë stepped back and looked over at the wall as nurses came and took bloods and an ECG, she kept herself calm as she just focused on the wall.

While the nurses tended to Horatio, Nathan handed her his shirt and jacket and made sure she was okay. He placed his hand on her lower back and stepped up close to her. He whispered something in her ear as Horatio glanced over at them, seeing Zoë closed off and tense. He couldn't take his eyes off them, it looked like Nathan was nuzzling her ear, but the then saw her take a deep breath and relax and Horatio's fears were stemmed as he realised Nathan was only keeping her calm, or so he'd like to think.

The nurses left and Nathan said he'd be back. Zoë looked over at Horatio and walked over to him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking at him then a nurse walked in and she glanced over and instantly looked back round to Horatio as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, clenching her fists as she dropped her head into his jacket that she had under her left arm, inhaling his scent. Horatio took a hold of her right hand and she gripped his as she focused on her breathing. She was tensed up as her jaw tensed to. Horatio stroked the back of her hand to try and comfort her as the nurse put him on oxygen. Nathan walked back in and gestures for the nurse to go out.

"Sorry Zoë" he said softly, but she didn't even hear him she was too focused on her breathing and keeping herself relatively calm.

Horatio squeezed her hand and she looked up at him, realising the nurse had just gone and Nathan was standing there. Nathan quickly placed his hand on her lower back and she let out a long steady breath and looked over at Horatio who gave her a nod and a smile.

Nathan checked him over and re-dressed the wounds, the atmosphere was completely different to that of the wards, they could hear other patients, the doctors and nurses. The wards were so much better. They could hear other patients moaning and privacy was a lot less respected. They could hear conversations between other patients and their doctors as only curtains parted the cubicles. Ryan walks through into the cubical with them as Nathan pulled the 12 lead ECG off him and placed him on the 3 lead one.

"We're going to keep you in for an hour or two, just to keep you under observation. You are looking good, probably because Zoë acted quickly and professionally, you're one very lucky man. I'm just awaiting your blood results, but they're probably going to be normal anyway." Nathan said with a smile, writing things down in his notes.

"Thank you Nathan." Horatio said with a small smile.

"Thank you Nathan" Zoë said with a wide smile. Ryan gave him a nod and Nathan left to tend to another patient. Zoë handed Horatio his shirt and jacket.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." She said sternly but with a small smile, letting him know that it was okay.

"I will try my best not too, believe me, I don't like it as much as you don't." He said looking over at her as he put his shirt back on and did it up as much as he could.

He could see that she was worried sick.

"I'm really sorry" Horatio apologised.

"It wasn't your fault honey." She said with a smile.

"Well done Ryan, I know I'm not the easiest person to be around when something like that happens… I think I better apologise to Frank, I'm certain he's never seen me like that before." She said with a smile. Ryan gave her a smile, remembering her shout at Frank.

"Don't worry." He said as he placed his hand on her lower back.

"How are you feeling H?" He asked as he stepped over to him as Zoë stepped back and took a deep breath as it all began to sink in. Ryan dropped his hand from her back as she stepped back again.

"Good" he said looking over at Ryan. He looked down at his chest and rubbed it a little.

"That may hurt for a while yet, chest compressions aren't nice for the both of us." She said as she rubbed her left wrist, feeling it pulsate with pain.

"You should get that checked out." Ryan said looking over at her.

"Nah, it's fine" she said with a small smile trying to brush her emotions away as it sunk in. '_I could have lost him.'_ She thought to herself.

She looked tenderly at Horatio and she then turned and ran a hand through her hair, confused by her feelings and thoughts as she took a deep breath.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Horatio asked softly and she turned around and swallowed.

"Yes, thank God you're okay; I thought we'd lost you." She said looking over at him tenderly, fighting the lump in her throat. '_I thought __**I'd **__lost you._' She said in her head. They both saw the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm thanking you that I'm okay." Horatio said softly.

"Please, don't Horatio." She said as she fought with the lump once more and took another deep breath as she pushed the tears back.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"You don't need to apologise, it's just sinking in, that's all." She said with a small slightly nervous smile.

"Come here." Horatio said softly. She walked over to him and he pulled her in for a hug, knowing that she needed it. He buried his hand in her hair as he pulled her closer and felt her breath down the back of his neck.

"Are you two…" Ryan mouthed silently as he pointed to the both of them, asking if they were back together.

"No" Horatio mouthed quickly, telling him to shut up politely. Zoë pulled from the hug and gave him a better smile.

"Sit down, you've had a hard day too." Horatio said as he shifted his legs in order for her to sit on the bed. She gave him a smile and sat down. They chatted casually and about 30 minutes later Nathan came back in.

"Your bloods are all fine, everything's normal. You can go soon, just want to keep an eye on you still." Nathan said as they all nodded at him.

"Back to formal shoes now?" She said with a small smile, trying to bring her mood up and a wide smile appeared across Nathan's face.

"Yes, well I don't think red would go too well with this suit, do you, queen of the clothes?" Nathan asked with a smile. Zoë giggled a little as she looked up at him, neither of them saw Horatio or Ryan becoming slightly jealous.

"I think you should wear them anyway." She grinned.

_'He's seen her walk-in wardrobe? How does he know she has lots of clothes? Has he been back to hers?!'_ Horatio thought to himself and observed how relaxed she was for the distance he was standing to her.

'_I know she cares about both Ryan and I, but surely she can't be having feelings towards Nathan? She can't. But look how close he's standing and she's not even bothered!'_ Horatio thought to himself. They all looked over to the heart monitor attached to Horatio as the beeping picked up.

"Are you okay honey?" Zoë questioned as she placed her hand on his knee. Horatio swallowed and nodded. '_I'm confused, does she like him? She never had feelings for him before she was in here. She's touching me, not him.'_ Horatio thought as he looked into her eyes. '_What's he thinking?'_ Zoë thought to herself, trying to judge his body language and eyes. Nathan walked over to the bed and pulled his stethoscope out and looked at Horatio.

"I'm just going to listen to your chest, okay?" He said as he looked at Horatio.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something to do with work, that's all." Horatio said, trying to subtly push Nathan away.

"Are you sure? You're not doing a 'Zoë' on me and trying to deter me from a real problem, are you?" He questioned, glancing back at Zoë with a boyish smile and a wink. Zoë gave him a small shy smile, completely unaware of Nathan's obvious signals. He realised he wasn't getting through to her and quickly brushed her arm, wanting to touch her. Horatio's heart rate only increased as annoyance began to take over. '_He needs to back off her right now.'_ Horatio thought to himself. Nathan looked back to Horatio and it clicked. '_He's getting protective of Zoë, that's the problem.'_ Nathan thought to himself. Nathan stepped back from Zoë as Horatio couldn't help but glare at him. Zoë looked to Horatio and saw him glaring at Nathan but she couldn't work out why. Ryan shifted on his feet a little, feeling the atmosphere tense.

'_He can't dictate her actions or what she wants. He can't stop me from seeing her if she has feelings for me too, I just won't treat her anymore, I won't have anything to do with her medically if that means I can potentially have a relationship with her. What is wrong with me? I didn't even feel like this this morning, now she's here and not my patient, I want something with her. It would be easier if she were my patient, I wouldn't have feelings for her then.'_ Nathan thought as he hardened his look at Horatio.

"Er, is there something I'm not getting?" Zoë asked, confused.

"I think Nathan has another patient to see." Horatio said, softening his facial expression as he broke the glare with Nathan and looked round to her smoothly.

"You're right, I'll be back later." Nathan said with his facial expression softening. '_She's completely oblivious to signs of affection. How is she so naïve to all of this? Then again, it's clear that both Horatio and Ryan have feelings for her, I wonder if she's picked up on that?'_ Nathan thought to himself. He backed off and walked out as he gave Zoë a small smile.

Zoë looked back round to Horatio and tilted her head, trying to work out what that was about.

"Horatio, you know he's only helping you, don't you?" She questioned as she hopped off the bed and turned to him.

"I know that sweetheart." Horatio said smoothly.

"Then… what was that about?" She asked innocently.

"It's a long story sweetheart." Horatio said softly as his eyes connected with hers. She looked at him, trying to work him out. '_For someone so smart and has the ability to see right through people, it's extraordinary that she doesn't see attraction. I have to say, it's something I love and hate about her. Love because other men don't stand a chance, hate because she doesn't see my attraction.' _Horatio thought to himself.

"I'll be right back, I need a glass of water." She said softly as she backed off from the bed.

'_I'm pushing her away, I was too protective.'_ Horatio thought to himself. Horatio gave her a nod and then looked to Ryan.

"I'll come with you." Ryan said softly.

"No, it's okay honey." She said softly and then walked out. Ryan looked to Horatio, they both knew she wasn't getting some water.

"Sorry H." Ryan said as he shifted on his feet a little.

Horatio ran a hand through his hair. '_What have I done? I've pushed her into Nathan's arms.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

Zoë had found Nathan and he took her to the side.

"I'm sorry about that Nathan, he's grateful for your help, really. He's just had a very rough day." Zoë swallowed.

"Don't worry about it Zoë." He said softly.

"Well I do, Nathan, he can be just as stubborn as me but I know he appreciates your help." Zoë said softly and Nathan gave him a nod. '_She really has no-idea. Is this why he was getting protective? Or is it because he likes her?'_ Nathan thought to himself.

"What are you thinking about?" She questioned, seeing the intense look of concentration.

"Sorry Zo, just mulling over a difficult case." Nathan replied with his boyish charm as he gave her a smile.

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you later." Zoë said softly and Nathan nodded. He quickly placed his hand on her arm and brushed it.

"I'll see you later." He said as he quickly turned and walked away. Zoë walked back into the cubical.

"Are you feeling okay honey?" Zoë questioned as she stepped up to the head of the bed beside Horatio and he nodded at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. He swallowed.

"I'm sure, thank you Zoë." He said softly, happy she was touching him. '_She didn't touch Nathan at all.'_ Horatio thought, wanting to believe that nothing was going on between them.

"So, you've met with Nathan outside of the hospital?" Horatio asked, before he could engage the brain-to-mouth filter. Zoë's mouth dropped open, a little bit speechless. '_Why does he care?'_ She thought to herself.

"Yes, well... he saw me out when I was shopping and we went to grab a coffee." Zoë said softly as she studied his face, trying to see what he was thinking but he was closing himself off.

"Why?" Zoë questioned which caught Horatio completely off guard.

'_What the hell do I say?'_ He thought and then looked over to Ryan. His eyes were then drawn to a nurse as she walked into the cubicle and Zoë glanced around to see what he was looking at.

They saw her visibly tense and take a sharp breath. Horatio reached over for her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"It's okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly into her ear as he pulled her down as he threaded his fingers in her soft hair. Ryan quickly ushered the nurse away, telling her to talk to Nathan if she had a problem with it. He felt her hand on the back of his neck and her other on his bicep.

Ryan walked over to them and placed his hand on her back. She immediately tensed up more and gripped Horatio harder.

"Sweetheart, that's Ryan. It's okay she's gone." Horatio whispered in her ear. Zoë took a deep breath and slowly loosened her grip on Horatio.

"I'm sorry." She said as she lifted her head when he pulled his hand out of her hair.

"Sorry Ryan." She said glancing round to him. He realised he was in the wrong.

"I'm sorry Zoë, no need to worry." He said softly.

"Thank you." Zoë said quietly to Horatio and he gave her a reassuring smile. He sat her on the bed again and they chatted for another 45 minutes until Nathan came back in and discharged Horatio.

"Call if you need anything and no work for today" he said with a smile, putting everything behind him and keeping his distance with Zoe. They got outside and Zoë got Horatio in to the passenger seat while she got into the drivers' seat and Ryan in the back.

She drove to the lab and let Ryan out and then began to drive over to Horatio's.

At the lab, Ryan and Eric drove back over to the scene to process and pick up Ryan's hummer with Walter in the back. They processed, making sure to stay away from the light switch.

Meanwhile, Zoë pulled up on Horatio's drive and got him inside.

"You'll want to take a shower to get those pads off, it's a lot easier." She said as they walked through to his kitchen.

"Thanks for the tip." He said with a smile as he looked round to her.

"I need to get back to work, are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine." He said with a smile.

"Okay, get some rest and I'm going to pop round later to make sure everything's okay. Give me a call if you need anything." She said with a smile.

"Sure thing, thank you Zoë" he said with a smile.

"No problem honey." She said with a smile as she gently rubbed his arm and then proceeded to leave.

Horatio showed her out and she drove off back to work, cooling herself down after the already eventful and stressful day. She got to the lab and phoned Ryan to see how they were getting on.

"Hey, how are you lot getting on?"

"Good, I'm just about to head back now." He said as he put his kit in his hummer.

"Okay, I'll see you here." She said as they hung up. She went into the break room and got herself a coffee as she waited for Ryan to bring the evidence back.

He arrived and they started to process, then both Walter and Eric got back with more evidence.

They found the main suspect and brought him in.

"Hey Wolfe, look who's worked with this guy before" Eric said as he turned the screen to look at him. Zoë also walked over and stood behind Eric closely.

"Who's Ron Saris?" She asked and they both looked over at her.

"A piece of work" Eric said bluntly.

"Do you think he's tied in with the case?" Ryan asked.

"We've not found anything linking him to the case, yet." Zoë said looking at Ryan as she stood between Ryan and Eric.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't have anything to do with it" Eric said looking up at Ryan.

"Yeah…" Ryan said thinking.

"We have nothing to go on to bring him in." Zoë said softly.

"Mmm" Ryan said looking over at her.

"Let's go and talk to our friend." Ryan said as he walked out.

"You or me?" She asked Eric with a smile.

"You're welcome to him." Eric said as he gave her a smile.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically with a smile as she then turned and left also. She went into the interrogation room with Ryan and they interrogated the guy, he confessed to killing the woman after the amount of evidence piled up against him.

"It was an accident" The man claimed.

"So… 3 bullets accidently fired from the gun you happened to hold?" Zoë asked leaning on the table.

"The first one was an accident." He claimed.

"Right…" Ryan said looking at him.

"Why?" Zoë asked.

"Because she was asking for a stupid amount of money, just for sex and wouldn't leave until she got the money." The man said as he sat back.

"So she was a prostitute? That doesn't sound like an accident to me either…" Ryan said and the man looked up at him.

"That's two crimes right there, you're doing well for yourself." Zoë said looking at him as she stood back up, crossing her arms.

The man was speechless.

"Tell me, did Ron Saris have anything to do with this?" Ryan asked, looking at him intensely.

"No, I've not spoken to him in years, I thought he was dead." The man said, looking up at them.

"What about the faulty light switch in the bathroom?" Zoë asked.

"I was going to replace it." The man said looking up at her.

"And you're unlocked front door?" Ryan asked.

"I must have forgotten to lock it." He claimed.

"You don't leave a house like that unlocked." Zoë said looking at him.

"You see, it looks to us like you had this planned especially as there was a signal jammer hidden in the house." Ryan said looking at him.

"I didn't." He simply said.

"Why, was anyone hurt? Did anyone die?" The man asked curiously.

"No." Zoë said not giving him the satisfaction that he clearly wanted.

"Well that's good then." He said looking up at Zoë.

"Where's your lieutenant?" The man asked looking around.

"He's busy with other suspects right now." Ryan said looking at him.

"Really? I didn't see him as I walked through." He said looking up at Zoë. Zoë clasped her hands behind her back and made a fist with one hand.

"Book him." Ryan said to the officer who got up and took the man away.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked softly, moving in close to her.

"Yeah, people like him really pull on my strings." She said as she looked back at him.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Perfect." She said as they walked out.

They walked into the break room and Ryan made them a coffee while Zoë leaned against the counter, they both spoke casually.

"Why are there people like him out there?" Zoë asked getting annoyed. "I mean, who sets up something like that for the purpose of hurting another human being?" She said looking over at him, knowing that she was losing it herself. '_What a day! It's hard enough controlling my emotions with it being the end of my period, then Horatio practically dies in front of me and then this guy laughs about it!_' She thought to herself. Ryan could see her stressed, and guessed that it was that time of the month for her because she had been tense and stressed for the past few days.

"Take a breath." Ryan said as he poured the water.

"I don't want to take a breath; I want these bastards off the face of the Earth!" Zoë said, quickly escalating from annoyance to anger and upset.

'_Oh Lord'_ Ryan thought to himself, trying to work out the best way to handle the situation.

She saw him getting slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry sweetie, it's the wrong time for this all to come about and that's all." She said as she leant back against the counter and raised her hands to her face.

"Too much information" Ryan said with a cheeky grin, seeing his advantage to get her in a better mood.

"Hey, there was no information in there at all…" Zoë said looking over at him, with a smile.

Ryan looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well, it just confirmed my thoughts." Ryan said cheekily again.

Zoë exhaled a laugh. "Is it really that obvious? I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it this month…" Zoë said with a smile.

"Hmm… it's been better." Ryan said looking at her, waiting to get a playful slap or something.

"Good God, really?" She asked looking at him. '_I swear I had a better lid on my emotions before I was in hospital…'_ She thought to herself.

"Mmm" Ryan said with a smile, nodding. "Don't worry, no-one's noticed, I just know you too well." Ryan said softly.

"Naww, you're like one of my old gay best-friends." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Excuse me?" Ryan said with a smile and raised eyebrows whilst Zoë sniggered.

"I said like…" She said with a cheeky smile. "Remove the gay part and there you are." She said with a smile as she playfully patted his cheek and then picked up the coffee. She gave him a nod as she walked over to sit down.

"Get your skinny ass here and just sit down." She said with a smile as she looked over at him.

"The insults don't stop, do they?" Ryan asked as he walked over.

"How is saying that you have a skinny ass an insult? I could call you a fat ass, but that wouldn't be true and that would be an insult." She said with a smile as he sat down next to her. "I like skinny asses." She said with a smile, looking down at her coffee.

"Oh you do?" Ryan asked looking over at her cheekily. She looked at him and smiled with a small chuckle.

She put her head back and relaxed on the sofa.

"I cannot wait to get home and into bed." She said with a small smile as she held the coffee in her lap.

"You and me both" Ryan said with a smile.

She looked over at him. "Do you think Horatio's okay?" She asked softly, clearly worried about him.

"Yes, I'm sure he's fine." Ryan said softly.

"Really?" She asked, lifting her head up again as she began to replay earlier in her mind.

"Yes." Ryan said reassuring her.

"I thought we'd lost him, what would we do without Horatio?" Zoë said as she looked past Ryan at the window. '_Seriously, I don't know what we'd do without him.'_ She thought to herself.

Ryan saw the hurt in her eyes again and placed his hand on the side of her face and moved in closer, looking into her eyes.

"But we didn't and he's okay." Ryan said soothingly, stroking her cheek delicately.

She raised her hand and placed it over his as she looked down and gave him a nod, still thinking about it.

"He's okay, you did a fantastic job." Ryan said and she looked back up to him.

"Thank you for being there Ryan." She said with a small smile, looking back into his eyes.

They both held each other's gaze. '_Oh God no, I didn't mean to be so close. She's not going to kiss me, for once I don't want her to. I can't put Horatio through anymore. But I can't stop her from having feelings for me… I'd have to talk with Horatio, how does this work? She's so beautiful, I'd love it if she was mine.'_ Ryan thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They both then began to feel at ease and calm as they both relaxed back, feeling extremely happy.

"What coffee did you use?" She asked looking over at him.

"The normal one" Ryan said softly as they both looked up at the ceiling, resting their heads back.

"Then why do I feel weird?" She asked.

"I don't know, I do too" Ryan said as he began to laugh a little, looking over at her.

She got up and walked back over to the counter and opened the coffee tin.

"It looks fine" she said as she turned around and Ryan got up and walked over to her.

"Well, I definitely feel weird."

"I'm going to call Eric." Zoë said as she picked up her phone and rang him.

"Ericcc, can you come to the break room please." She said quite happily.

"Erm… okay?" He said, never hearing Zoë speak like that before and quickly went into the break room.

Zoë walked towards him as she staggered slightly.

"I think there's something wrong with this coffee. We both drank it and now we feel weird." Zoë slurred slightly as she handed him the tin.

"It's new?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just opened it." Ryan said looking over at them.

Zoë fell a little and Eric caught her. He looked at her eyes.

"Hey Wolfe, come here." Eric said as he had his arm around Zoë and held her up against him.

"You're so strong, Eric." Zoë murmured, placing one of her hands on his strong chest. Eric took a deep breath, pushing it to the back of his mind and letting it go. Ryan walked over and Eric placed his hand on Ryan's face and opened his eye a little more.

"You've been drugged with something." Eric said, noticing the pin-point pupils.

"Sit down." He said as he placed Zoë on the sofa. Ryan sat next to her.

"Stay here, I'm going to run this" Eric said as he walked out.

"Drugged?" Zoë said looking over at Ryan and he looked over at her. Ryan looked back, just as miffed as she was. They silenced, looking around, watching colours and patterns unfold before their eyes. 15 minutes had passed and they looked back at each other, both feeling exceptionally high.

She ran a hand through Ryan's hair.

"Your hair feels so good." She said with a small laugh, amused by it.

Ryan put his hand up to his hair and agreed with her.

They looked at each other with a smile, and then suddenly had the urge to kiss each other.

They leaned in and made contact with their lips as they both lightly kissed each other.

Zoë placed her hand behind his head and her other on his leg while he placed his on her cheek and the other on her waist. They both began to kiss a lot firmer and they parted their lips, their breathing accelerated. Ryan ran his hand up her side and then back down to her leg and pulled her over and on to him. She straddled him on the sofa as she wrapped both hands around his neck as she bit his lip.

He ran his hands up her thighs and left one at her waist as he began to undo her shirt buttons with his other hand.

He stopped at the 5th button and opened the shirt and cupped one of her breasts as they both let out a small moan. Ryan's fingers slipped into the cup of her bra and found her nipple. She let out a moan and pushed him back as they began to kiss a lot more roughly.

He pulled his hand out of her bra and turned, laying her down on the sofa, never breaking the kiss. He began to undo his shirt as she placed one of her hands on the side of his face and the other on his arm that he was supporting himself with. Ryan had undone his shirt and placed his hand back on her breast. She broke from the kiss as she took a deep breath to get some air as Ryan moved down and began to kiss her neck as he massaged her breast. Zoë closed her eyes and just let the heightened sensations take over as she moved her hand from his face to his shoulder. Ryan quickly had his trousers undone and placed his hand back on her breast as he kissed at her neck.

Eric walked in and stopped in his tracks with a piece of paper in his hand, he just stared at them as they looked round to him. His jaw dropped.

"Wolfe! What the HELL." Eric almost shouted.

Zoë looked back around and up at Ryan who still had his hand on her breast

"Ryan?" She questioned and he looked back down at her.

"Ryan!" She said as she pushed him off and stood up.

"What the hell is going on?" She said as she backed off.

"What… how? What… what is going on?!" She said looking at the both of them.

"Erm… I don't know, how… how did that happen?" Ryan said getting up and buttoning his shirt and trousers up.

"Er… Zoë…" Eric said looking over to her, he then looked up at the ceiling as she turned to him.

"You probably want to do your shirt up." Eric said softly. She looked down and quickly did it up as she turned around.

"What is going on?" She asked loudly as she turned back around, she stumbled slightly and caught herself by holding on to the counter.

"You've… you've both ingested ecstasy… it can heighten senses, cause arousal and feelings of intimacy." Eric said looking at them both.

"Good God." She said raising a hand to her head.

"But… I feel almost fine now." She said looking at him.

"Yeah, you've both only had a small amount of it." Eric said looking at them. "It's probably already out of your system. It doesn't look like either of you drank the whole cup." Eric said walking over to the coffee table. Zoë looked over at Ryan.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight. **_Nothing_** happened here, okay?" She said sternly walking over to the both of them.

"Agreed" Ryan said looking up at her, slightly happy about what just happened between them, but a little unhappy about it as it clearly isn't what she wanted.

"Eric, if you breathe a word of this to anyone, God help me, I'll–" She said looking at him sternly.

"I won't, I won't." Eric said backing off.

Zoë put both of her hands to her mouth in shock.

"How did this happen?" She said looking at Eric.

"I don't know, who got the coffee?" He asked.

"I did." Ryan said looking up at him.

"Where?" Eric asked.

"The shop down the road." He said.

"Right, stay here and don't move. Try and stay away from each other…" Eric said looking at them both.

They just stared at him. Eric made a quick exit, leaving the coffee tin.

"Erm…" Zoë said a little awkwardly as she walked over to the other sofa.

"I'm not going to say anything." Ryan said, reassuring her. Zoë gave him a nod.

"Thank God Eric walked in when he did…" Zoë said staring at the coffee table.

"Mmm" Ryan mumbled in a daze, wishing to go back to the moment.

"You didn't enjoy that did you?" She said forcefully looking over at him.

"No… no" Ryan said, lying through his teeth.

"Good, that's never going to happen again." She said as she swallowed.

"I er…. Do you want some water?" Ryan asked.

"As long as it's not laced with ecstasy, yes." She said looking up at him. Ryan let out a small laugh as he exhaled and brought over a glass of water for her.

"Thank you" she said as she took the glass.

"Genuinely cannot believe how today is turning out." She said.

"Does someone have it in for us or what?" She said looking over at Ryan.

"Must do!" Ryan said looking over at her.

They chatted a little more, both feeling slightly awkward, but soon cleared up the awkwardness, agreeing to never speak of it and agreeing that it wouldn't change anything.

Eric walked back in 2 hours later, they were both resting, bored out of their minds and watching the small TV with the news on.

"It's not just that tin, the lot of them are contaminated with the drug too." Eric said looking at them both.

"Have you arrested the shop owner and spoken with the company?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, the owner denied knowledge but there's evidence to suggest that he knew full well what he was doing and the company, well I sent some officers over there and the warehouse is loaded with the drug. So that has been taken down." Eric said with a small smile.

"Managed to keep your hands off each other?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yes." Zoë said as she got up and a huff and walked over to the sink and poured the water down the sink.

"Er… sorry Zoë." Eric said as he walked over to her.

"Just don't ever mention it again, okay?" She said turning around to him, looking at him sternly.

"Of course, sorry." He said, seeing the annoyance in her eyes.

"You should both go home if you're feeling alright to drive… we've got it covered here." Eric said looking at the both of them.

"It's a good idea" Zoë said looking at him.

"Yeah…" Ryan said as he stood up.

"Are you sure you're both alright to drive?" He asked.

"Yes, completely fine." Zoë said and Ryan agreed.

"I'll see you both tomorrow then." Eric said as he left and they nodded at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ryan." She said with a small smile as she walked towards the door.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He said as he followed her out.

They both got into their cars and drove home safely. Zoë got in and had a shower straight away, trying to forget the situation. Ryan got in and thought about it as a smile appeared across his face, but then quickly diminished as he remembered that she wasn't happy about it at all, he erased it from his mind. '_If H ever finds out that happened, I'm positive he'll have my job and my head.'_ Ryan thought to himself.

Zoë then walked over to Horatio's house and knocked on the door. He answered quite quickly.

"Hey, how you doing?" She asked as he invited her in.

"Good thanks. How about you?" He asked as they walked through to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm alright thanks." She said trying to act normal.

"How's the wrist?" He asked. "Good" she said with a small smile.

"How's the chest?" She asked looking at him. "Good" he said with a smile. They both chuckled a little as Horatio tried to hide his affection for her and looked down at the floor briefly.

"How was work?" Horatio asked as he looked at her softly.

"Let's not even go there." She said, dismissing it.

"That bad?" Horatio asked.

"Mm-hmm" she nodded.

"Coffee?" He asked

"Nooo thank you, I'll have tea if you've got any, please?" She said looking at him, slightly uneasy. He looked at her slightly confused.

"Yes, I've got tea." He said as he pulled out two mugs and boiled the kettle.

"So what have you been up to then?" She asked.

"Not much, I did a small amount of paperwork." He said as he leant against the counter as she leant on the island counter.

"You weren't supposed to be working; you were supposed to be resting."

"I was resting… at my desk." He said as he turned around and poured the kettle. He made the tea and coffee and handed her the mug.

He could see that something was clearly bothering her.

"What's wrong?" He asked bluntly, getting it out there.

"Nothing" she said with a small smile. He looked at her and willed her to tell him.

"Please just leave it." She said looking at him, pleading him. He took a breath an exhaled giving her a small nod, not wanting to push her.

They chatted a little, getting her mind off the whole situation and she cheered up.

Then the living room caught her eye and she looked over a few times.

"What are you thinking about? What's wrong?" Horatio asked, seeing her look over at the living room a few times and thinking hard.

"I don't know… I can't put my finger on it." She said looking back at him.

A part of him still hoped that she'd remember, but another part didn't because he'd have to explain himself as to why he hadn't said anything for so long.

"Do you mind if I…?" She said looking back over.

"Of course not" Horatio said softly as he gestured to her to go right ahead. She walked through to the living room, with Horatio closely following.

"It's like… I know your living room, but I've hardly been here?" She said looking round to him.

Horatio didn't say a word; he just looked at her with a small smile and then looked down at the sofa.

She turned around and looked over at the bottom of the stairs.

Horatio's heart began to beat erratically as his nerves began to get the better of him, slightly scared of her remembering, he didn't know why he was feeling like this, all he wanted was for her to remember again.

"Are… are you okay?" Horatio asked as he looked over and up at her, tilting his head.

"Erm… yeah." She said looking over at him. He then gestured towards the sofa. She sat exactly where she used to sit, he sat down in his seat, next to her.

"It… it feels like it means something, but I don't know what." She said honestly, looking over at him.

Horatio raised his eyebrows and shook his head while he shrugged, pretending to not know what she meant.

Horatio then felt one large thud in his chest, and felt slightly strange.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as she saw a change in his facial expression.

"Yeah" he said as he brought his hand up to his chest.

"What's the matter?" She asked and then he began to feel normal again, but slightly confused.

"Nothing" he said with a small smile.

She reached over and took a hold of his wrist, taking his pulse. She then let go and placed her hand on his neck, taking his pulse again. She looked at him.

"No more caffeine for you." She said as she withdrew her hand.

"You've got quite a fast pulse Horatio, is there something the matter?" She asked.

He felt the thump again and the weird sensation followed.

She put her coffee down and leant over again and took his pulse, she looked at him with a peculiar look.

"You wouldn't happen to have a stethoscope lying around, would you?" She said as she dropped her hand from his neck.

"Sorry." He said as she shook his head.

"I thought so." She said with a small smile.

"Horatio, I need you to tell me what's wrong." She said looking over at him.

"Erm… it's just a sort of thump and then a weird sensation." She took the mug out of his hand.

"Can you describe the sensation?" She asked.

"Erm… like something bad is happening?" He said to her.

"Would you describe it as the feeling of impending doom?" She said looking at him.

"That description fits better than mine." He said looking at her.

"I don't have a stethoscope, can I listen to your chest though?" She said looking at him.

"Er… yeah?" He said, not sure of what she was going to do. She nodded at him and then leaned in closer.

"Head back and relax." She said as she placed her ear to his chest with a hand on his shoulder

He felt the thump again and she withdrew her head a few seconds later.

"Okay, it's nothing to worry about. Your heart is beating a little too fast and it's trying it's best to slow it down. Those thuds you're feeling are it trying to correct itself, almost like a defibrillator." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Your heart has been through a lot today, so it's probably going to be more noticeable." She said reassuring him.

He gave her a nod in understanding.

"Lay off the caffeine for a while though." She said raising an eyebrow at him. She picked up her tea and finished it. They looked over at the TV and began to watch it.

"So… why were you so adamant that you had tea instead of coffee?" Horatio asked.

"Long story honey." She said as she placed the mug on the coffee table.

"I'm not doing anything tonight." He said with a small grin.

She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" he asked.

She exhaled and looked at him. "I… er… please leave it?" She asked trying to get out of it again.

A shiver went down her spine as she remembered Ryan undoing her shirt.

"Sorry Horatio" she said and he gave her a nod.

"Do you feel up to work tomorrow?" She asked him with a smile.

"Absolutely" he said with a smile.

"Good, I'll pick you up as your car is still at MDPD." She said with a smile.

"Thank you" he said, stopping himself before he said beautiful at the end of his sentence.

Zoë looked back over to the bottom of the stairs. She looked at it for a few seconds and some old conversations radiated throughout her mind. She swallowed, as she became increasingly confused.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Horatio asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Er… yeah, can I please use your bathroom?" She said and he gave her a nod saying "of course".

"Thank you" she said as she got up and walked through into the bathroom and shut the door, looking into the mirror. She splashed her face with some of the water and looked into the mirror again.

"What is going on?" She asked herself as she leant on the sink.

She quickly dried her face and walked out, taking a deep breath.

Horatio had walked into the kitchen and placed the cups in the sink as she walked in.

He saw something troubling her again.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked turning around and looking at her.

She looked at him and then looked over at the living room again. "I don't know Horatio." She said looking back to him, raising her eyebrows. She glanced back over to the living room.

She looked back around to him and saw his shirt undone. She looked at him weirdly.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused.

"Doing what?" Horatio asked as she blinked and suddenly his shirt was done up again.

She raised her hand to her head and looked at him, tilting her head.

"Nothing…" She said as she slowly shook her head.

"I should be going…" She said as she dropped her hand from her head and looked at him with a small shy smile.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked as he moved around to her and stood in front of her, tilting his head at her.

"I… I don't know Horatio." She said looking up at him, then quickly turned around and looked at the living room again.

"Sweetheart…" He began to say but wasn't sure how to finish the sentence.

She walked over to the living room and stood at the side of the sofa and looked down at Horatio's seat where she saw him sitting.

"Horatio?" She questioned.

"Come and sit down beautiful." He said as he smiled at her, with his shirt undone as he patted the seat beside him.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Horatio asked as he stood behind her, she jumped and turned around. '_He was just on the sofa?!'_ Zoë thought, thinking she was going crazy.

She looked at him troubled, she looked back round to the sofa and he was gone again.

She looked back around to Horatio behind her and he was also gone.

"Horatio? Horatio!" She shouted, feeling like she was losing her mind.

She heard something in the kitchen and began to make her way through to there.

"Zoë?" Horatio's voice said but she had no idea where it was coming from, she looked around, but couldn't see him.

"Horatio!" She yelled again, as she turned around, doing a full circle, her eyes frantically searching for Horatio. She felt the walls move in closer, as the air around her distorted and thickened.

"Horatio!" She cried as she felt invisible hands taking hold of hers.

**Just a note to my regular readers, I will be transferring my stories to AO3 for a few reasons. I understand that some of my content is not whole-heartedly welcomed on this site so will be using AO3, especially as some of the story lines to come up will more than likely be better welcomed there. I will NOT stop posting to this site, but it has been suggested that I use the other site to post my workings in case for any reason my stories are reported and taken down. I reiterate, that I will continue to post here but am mentioning it now.**

**As always, thank you for taking your time to read these stories, next chapter to come tomorrow, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Zoë!" Horatio said louder and more forceful and she sat up, finding herself on his sofa and immediately grabbed out for him and took two fistfuls of his shirt, breathing heavily.

"Zoë?!" Horatio said, loudly as removed one hand from hers and placed it on the side of her face and gripped her arm as she tightened her grip on his shirt. She looked over at him, looking terrified.

"What were we just talking about?" She asked, looking at him intensely.

"You told me to lay off the caffeine, then you fell asleep after I put the TV on." Horatio said looking at her concerned.

She let go of Horatio's shirt and raised her hands to her head and then ran them through her hair.

"I-I-I need to go" she said as she got up. "I'm so sorry Horatio." She said looking at him as he got up as well.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. She looked around to him then blinked a few times as she inhaled and then closed her mouth as she lowered her eyebrows. She shook her head at him, as her eyes became watery.

"Sweetheart?" He said, growing more and more concerned, she looked down at the sofa where he was sat and then looked back up at him. He placed his hand on the side of her head and pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she let him hug her. She gently pulled back as she looked around to the bottom of the stairs.

"Horatio, what happened here?" She asked looking up at him. He had no idea what to say. He just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm losing my mind Horatio, you were in the kitchen as well as in here, you said "sit down beautiful" and then you were behind me, you had your shirt undone. Then you were gone completely. Horatio, I don't know what's going on, am I going crazy?" She asked looking up at him. He exhaled and looked at her, then pulled her in again.

"I think… I think I just need some sleep and to just forget today." She said against his chest.

"That may be a good idea." Horatio said softly. She pulled from the hug again and gave him a nod and a small smile.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"No, it's okay honey. Get some rest and I'll be over tomorrow." She said with a smile.

"Okay, ring me if you need anything." He said softly.

"The same to you too" she said with a smile. He gave her a nod and then walked her out, with his hand on her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, are you sure you're okay?" Horatio asked.

"I'm sure, just tired – that's all. I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a smile then walked out of the door and off home. Horatio closed the door and exhaled. He began to wonder if some of the memories are beginning to seep through into her consciousness. '_What if it upsets her though? I'm afraid to tell her in case she doesn't love me anymore. She doesn't, does she?'_ He thought to himself.

She got home and had a long relaxing bath and got into bed, Horatio did the same. She put the dream behind her and forgot about it as best she could. The next morning they got up and got ready then Zoë drove over to Horatio's and picked him up. He got in the car and asked if she was feeling any better today.

"Much, thank you honey." She said with a smile as she reversed off his drive.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked softly.

"Good, I feel good." He said with a smile.

"Anymore palpitations?" She questioned as she pulled onto the motorway.

"No, not today" he said with a smile, looking over at her, admiring her concentration on the road.

"What?" She asked glancing over at him, with a smile as she saw him looking at her through the corner of her eye.

"Are you telling me the truth Horatio?" She asked, glancing over at him a few times.

"Yes, I am." He said with a small shy smile, knowing he was caught admiring her.

She took her hand off the wheel and took a hold of his wrist as she pulled his sleeve up and felt his pulse. His heart rate instantly increased when her hand took hold of his wrist.

She was silent as she concentrated on the road and his pulse.

She pulled his hand away from his lap and closer to her, which only increased his heart rate as he thought she was going to put it in her lap.

"Horatio, it's still fast." She said as she put his hand back in his lap and she glanced over at him.

He had no idea what to say or what excuse to use.

"I… er" he began to say but wasn't sure how to finish the sentence.

"Horatio… did you have coffee this morning?" She asked looking over at him.

"Er… yes. I had coffee" he said looking over at her slightly relieved.

"I told you no coffee, stick with non-caffeinated things for now." She said looking over at him with a smile and then pulled off the motorway.

"I'm sorry, but I need my morning coffee" he said with a smile, relieved that he'd just got out of it.

"No more coffee for today at least, okay?" She said glancing over at him.

"Okay." He said with a smile.

They arrived at MDPD and she told him to wait in the car. She got out and walked round to his door with a stethoscope in her hand.

"Zoë, I'm fine." He assured her.

"Well then, let me listen." She said, leaning on the door, looking at him.

"Okay, just do it inside." He said looking around.

"Okay honey" she said as she put the stethoscope in her pocket and stood to the side to let him out, she locked the car and walked in with him, going straight to his office.

"Now please sit down." She asked nicely, giving him a smile.

He sat in his chair and she walked around, leaning against the desk.

"Could you please unbutton the first few buttons?" She asked with a smile. He did as she asked and she then slid the head of the stethoscope in.

"It's cold, I'm sorry" she said as she listened to his heart and moved it around a little. She held it still for a little and it was slower than it had been in the car.

"Sounds better now" She said with a smile and she withdrew her hand.

"Thank you" he said as he buttoned his shirt up.

"You call me if you feel unwell, okay?" She said as she got up and walked around his desk.

"Of course, I'll see you later." He said with a smile. She gave him a nod and flashed him a smile, then walked out.

She walked into the locker room where Ryan was just putting his stuff away.

"Hey" he said with a smile as she walked in.

"Hey pretty boy" she beamed with a smile as she unlocked her locker and placed the bag and stethoscope in.

"What's with the stethoscope?" He asked looking over at her.

"Horatio; he's had quite a fast heartbeat" she said as she placed it away, giving him a smile.

"He is okay though? Right?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, he's fine. Just needs to lay off the coffee." She said with a smile.

"Good okay. I need to get to work, see you in the lab?" He asked closing his locker.

"Shall see you there pretty boy" she said giving him a grin.

She waited for him to leave and then opened her locker again and then opened his, using his combination.

She picked up all of her make-up and hair products and placed them in his locker and taped a mirror to the inside of his door and closed it, after writing something on the mirror. She walked into the lab like nothing happened.

The day quickly passed and she, Ryan and Eric walked into the locker room to pick up their bits.

Zoë opened her locker and pulled her bag out while Eric opened his next to Ryan and then Ryan opened his.

Ryan stared at his locker and looked at the mirror.

"I'm a pretty boy" he read out the writing on the mirror, he then exhaled a small laugh as he glanced round at Zoe.

"Wolfe, you've finally come out of the closet!" Eric said with a grin. "How did you manage to hide all of that for so long?" Eric asked, knowing full well Zoë had placed it in there. She walked over to him and began to laugh.

A smile appeared across Ryan's face as he turned around and raised an eyebrow at Zoë who was grinning at him.

"When did–" He started to say and then stopped himself realising that he had left her in the locker room that morning.

"You don't need to keep things like this a secret from us pretty boy, it's evident that you're screaming out for some recognition." She said tilting her head at him, giving him a very serious face.

"Could I borrow some of your mascara? Mine seems to have gone missing." She added with a grin.

"Get out of here" Ryan said with a playful smile as he picked out her make-up and hair products with a smile, shaking his head.

Ryan held them up with a grin, reading what the different products were.

"Mr Wolfe, I didn't realise you were into that sort of thing." Horatio said, appearing by the door, looking over at him.

"No… no it's not mine H." Ryan said, looking over at Horatio's serious face.

"Hmm" Horatio mumbled with a nod and then quickly walked out.

"H, it's not mine, really" Ryan said as his heart fluttered but Horatio had already left. Zoë burst out laughing, she couldn't contain it any longer. Ryan looked round to her, almost horrified. '_What? H thinks I'm gay? He can't think that, surely? Oh God, oh God.'_ Ryan thought as he began to panic. Zoë calmed herself down and exhaled, looking up at him with a wide grin. '_At least it made her laugh, I've not seen her laugh like that since before she was in hospital.'_ Ryan thought, Eric also thinking something along the same lines.

"Relax pretty boy, he's messing with you." Zoë said giving him a playful tap on the arm. She took the make-up from him and placed it in her locker.

"He didn't look like he was joking…" Ryan said, worried.

"Really, he was messing with you." Zoë said softly.

"You can keep the mirror if you want; I know how much you like to look at yourself." She said giving him another grin.

"Well, I might just do that then." He said with a smile, closing his locker.

She closed hers along with Eric.

"I shall see you boys on Monday" she said with a grin as she put her bag over her shoulder.

"See you Monday" they both said to her with grins and she turned and walked out as they both dropped their eyes to her ass.

She flashed Horatio a smile as she walked out as he walked past her and he gave her one back.

She got in her car and went home; the rest of them weren't far behind her.

She cooked some dinner before thinking about Horatio and whether he was okay. She got up and decided to pop round just to make sure, she knocked on his door and he answered, inviting her in with a wide smile.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with a smile as he followed her through to the kitchen.

"Good thank you, even better after seeing Mr Wolfe's face earlier" he said looking at her with raised eyebrows.

Zoë laughed a little. "He thought you were being serious!" She said grinning at him as she leant on the counter, looking completely at ease.

"I think you're in the wrong profession, an actor would suit you well I think." She said with a smile.

"Really? Then how did you know I was joking?" He asked slyly, giving her a boyish grin.

"Because I know you too well; your subtle body language gave it away the most, as well as the look in your eyes." She said with a grin, exhaling a laugh too.

"I must try harder next time then." He said with a grin, putting the kettle on.

"Tea?" He asked.

"Thank you" she said with a grin as she stood up straight. Sorting her shirt out while he made the tea and herbal tea.

"I'm glad to see you're laying off the caffeine!" She said with a smile with a hand on her hip. He glanced round to her with a smile and stirred both of the cups.

He handed one to Zoë and she looked down at his wrist, seeing the slight blemish there still.

"Thank you" she said with a small smile as he gestured towards the living room.

She then followed him through with a small smile and sat next to him, pulling one leg under her.

He was happy to see her more relaxed whilst sitting on the sofa next to him.

"I'm so happy it's the weekend, it's been a hectic week, don't you think?" She said giving him a smile.

"I couldn't agree more." He said with a small smile, looking at her with very soft blue eyes.

They casually chatted a little more and finished their drinks, as Horatio leant forward and placed his mug on the coffee table his sleeves were pulled up slightly, revealing the blemishes again. Being in his house, in his living room and seeing them was starting to unlock some of the hidden memories. She looked at his wrists as he pulled his arms back. She looked down at them with slightly sad eyes and began to chew on her tongue, without realising it.

"Sweetheart…" he said seeing her do this action again when he'd not seen her do it since being severely unwell in hospital.

"Sweetheart?" he said, placing his hand on the side of her face. She looked up at him, feeling his hand on her face and snapped out of the daze.

"Sorry" she said as she looked away and over at the wall as she swallowed. She heard him exhale slowly; his heart ached once more, seeing the pain she was being put through.

She looked back round to him and picked up his hand, her fingers traced the blemish around his wrist and she looked up at him and searched his eyes.

"You were cuffed to a black pole" she said looking at him and he nodded at her.

"The room was damp and dark and we were at opposite sides." She said to him, remembering looking over at Horatio as he struggled. She saw the pain in his eyes as he too began to relive the situation.

"You tried your hardest to get out of them but you couldn't" she said and then she got up and walked out of the living room running her hand through her hair. Horatio quickly followed her as she turned around with her hands in her hair, looking down at the floor.

"Why am I remembering this now?" She asked him.

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know" he said softly, looking up at her affectionately, tilting his head. That's all she could remember the rest of it was a blur. She almost had tears in her eyes as he placed his hand round the back of her head and pulled her in towards his chest as his other hand slid down to her back.

She blinked a few times as she held on to his arm that was on her back with her right hand and her left around his waist as she held the tears back and sucked it up, telling herself that it was in the past and there was no point getting upset about it. He felt her breathing relax and she pulled away a little, looking up at him. Looking into his calm blue eyes, as he held her gaze as he saw her relax and calm down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She gave him a small smile as she looked into both of his eyes with a soft, calm expression. She took a deep breath and looked down at his chest, breaking the gradually building charge that was forming between them. Horatio still had his hand on the back of her neck and her waist as she held her hands in the same position.

"Sweetheart–" he began to say and she quickly looked up at him, he wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he got her attention. They both felt the charge building once more. She looked in to both of his eyes. She moved her hand from his arm to the back of his neck and then up to his head as his heart began to beat wildly. She moved in closer to him as his grip on her waist tightened slightly and his hand slid from the back of her neck to the side. She kissed him delicately and then opened her eyes to look into his and he did the same, he then closed his and kissed her back. She closed her eyes as she felt the passion take over. She pulled his body in closer to hers and they fit perfectly together as they parted their lips and began to passionately kiss, deeper. She slid her other hand around from his back and up to his chest as she felt his strong muscles beneath her small hand. She felt the soft fabric under her hand as his hand began to wander up and round to her shoulder blade, feeling the soft fabric from her shirt under his hand. His heart raced wildly as he lost himself in her, surrendering to her. '_He smells so good, he has to be the sexiest smelling man in Miami. I wonder what cologne and shower gel he uses?'_ She thought to herself.

Her heart rate had increased dramatically as she passionately kissed him and her emotions stirred inside as more memories began to awaken. She immediately pulled back from him and looked at his calm, happy expression.

"Who are you to me Horatio?" She questioned, looking up at him, confused. He didn't hear her, he was still thinking about the kiss and replaying it in his mind. She quickly pulled back, pushing him away gently as she began to remember their first kiss. She pulled her hands away from him as she ran them through her hair.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry" he said thinking he'd done something wrong as he was pulled from his dream-world. He removed his hands from her and looked down feeling exceptionally guilty, feeling like he pushed her to kiss him. He wanted it so much and he finally got it, but the feeling of guilt wouldn't go away.

"It wasn't you" she said in a slight daze looking up at him.

"Horatio, we… we were together, weren't we?" She asked him, looking up at him slightly breathless.

He looked at her and didn't say anything, but his eyes answered for him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked firmly, taking another step back. He saw her eyes hardening and narrowing in on him and he shuffled on his feet nervously, knowing he was in the wrong.

"Because, because… when you woke up, you had no idea and you were so unwell and vulnerable that something like that could have caused more stress and hindered your recovery, I didn't want to upset you. The longer I left it and you recovered, the harder it got to tell you." Horatio said truthfully. "I didn't want to hurt you in anyway at all or stop your recovery." Horatio said with a head full of guilt. Zoë dropped her head and shook it, trying to understand his reasons.

"We had our first kiss at mine" she said looking up at him for confirmation, he gave her a nod, looking at her tenderly. Her eyes softened once they connected with his.

"So… that's why you look at me like that?" She asked, finally seeing the loving and very caring facial expression on his face. He gave her a shy nod.

"I couldn't put my finger on your expression." She said, having seen him look at her like that 100 times before, but never understanding the expression.

She looked over to the living room and remembered him placing a necklace around her neck.

"You gave me a necklace?" She asked looking in the living room and he nodded.

"How long were we together?" She asked him.

He looked at her softly "just under 3 months" he said to her as she exhaled, knowing that it must have hurt him to go from being in a relationship with her to having to pretend there was nothing the matter or that they were just friends.

"Horatio, how… how–" She stopped herself and took a deep breath.

"How far did we go?" She asked, knowing that if it was serious they would have gone all the way.

She looked at him and saw him swallow; she didn't know what he was going to say.

"We… we had–" He was trying to think about the best way to put it.

"We had relations in the bedroom, we went all the way, Zoë." He said lightly. She took a deep breath and nodded at him as she had a flash back of straddling him on the sofa when she took her cast off.

She then had a flashback of when he made her dinner and hugged her from behind while he kissed at her neck. She then saw them kissing on her sofa again, she then felt his hand run up her leg the first time they did something more than kiss. 'I love you' resonated throughout her head many times and she then saw him lying in bed with her.

"Can I?" She asked as she pointed towards the stairs and he nodded at her silently, afraid of what this could do to her.

She walked over to the stairs and up them. Horatio followed, not too closely though.

He wanted to give her some space. She opened his bedroom door and looked in and a whole load of images and memories flooded her mind.

"The duvet cover" she whispered. She saw them in bed together, she saw the love they had, the pleasure they gave each other. She stepped back as Horatio stood at the top of the stairs, looking at her affectionately.

'I love you' resonated throughout her mind again.

He was afraid that it might push her away from him altogether.

"Horatio, I'm really sorry but I have to go." She said as she walked away from his door and quickly made her way past him and down the stairs with her hand in her hair.

He quickly went after her, not sure what to do, whether to comfort her or give her space.

"Sweetheart–" he said as she picked her jacket up.

"I'm so sorry Horatio, I need some time, I can't think." She said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Thank you for the tea" she said before making her way to the door.

Horatio let her leave without making a fuss as he stood in the middle of the hall looking at the door.

'_What just happened?' _He questioned himself. He didn't know what to do, he hurt and he hurt a lot. He wanted to know what she was thinking, how she felt about it and how she felt about him. The last thing he wanted was for this to drive a wedge through the middle of them or hurt her.

She quickly let herself in and ran her hands through her hair, thinking about it all. She had a shower and got straight into bed, flicking the TV on in the process, still unable to get her mind off the memories. She hated the fact that Horatio had to go along with the whole thing, she saw the look in his eyes and she didn't understand why she didn't pick up on the love and affection previously, or the fact that he knew where exactly her underwear draw was and the rest of her clothes. '_I'm an idiot! Why didn't I pick up on this sooner? It was so easy to talk to him, I never find it that easy to talk to someone about the things we talked about! Urgh! You moron Zoë! It was staring you right in the face! You hurt his feelings! He had to stand back because you were too blind to see what he was to you, to see his undying affection.'_ She thought as she shook her head.

She felt guilty about hurting him and just walking out like that, but she didn't know what else to do.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she wanted to completely forget everything and be friends or go back to how they left off. She didn't want to hurt him, but she had already hurt him so much without even realising it. She could remember every memory they ever shared together, even though they were good, happy memories she was still upset by it all. She fell asleep with tears still rolling down her cheeks, completely distraught about the whole situation.

Horatio couldn't sleep, he knew he wouldn't sleep so he went out at 3am for a walk to try and clear his head. He walked up the beach and past Zoë's house when he saw her flood lights on. '_What are they doing on?'_ Horatio thought to himself as he walked over to her gate and then opened it. He saw Zoë lying in the middle of the patio, flat on her back.

"Zoë?!" Horatio called loudly and ran over to her, pushing the gate shut.

"Zoë sweetheart?" Horatio called as he knelt down and took her pulse. '_It's steady, she's okay, she's probably just blacked out? No, she looks like she's sleeping. I don't know… what do I do?'_ Horatio thought to himself, looking down at her.

"Zoë? I need you to wake up." Horatio said as he placed his left hand on her head and right on her stomach. "Zoë?" He called louder and looked for a response. He moved his hand to her leg to feel her temperature and then looked back up at her face. He quickly lifted her up, he couldn't leave her out there any longer. He walked over to the back door and put the code in awkwardly as well as placing his thumb on the print scanner. He finally got in after struggling to keep her in his arms. He kicked the door shut and then rushed upstairs. He placed her on the bed and sat on the edge. Taking her pulse again and then rubbed her arms as they felt a little cold. He gently rubbed her arms, moving to her stomach and legs in an effort to warm her. A few minutes passed and she felt warmer but still wasn't waking up. '_What is this?_' Horatio questioned himself. She moaned a little and stirred as she moved in the bed which had Horatio's heart racing.

'_This is all my fault, if I had told her from the beginning she wouldn't have gotten stressed and this wouldn't have happened.'_ He pulled the duvet up over her and then ran a hand through her hair, deeming it safe to leave her. He knew if she woke and he was sitting there she wouldn't be happy. '_It's definitely not a blackout, she's sleeping. Perhaps she just sleep-walked down there?'_ Horatio questioned. '_But surely she would have woken if she had just sleep-walked?' _He asked himself. He then got up and left. He didn't want to walk along the beach anymore, he wanted to go back home and got into bed, attempting to sleep, still worrying about Zoë.

Horatio didn't sleep a wink that night and was up early Saturday morning, drinking a cup of coffee while he sat on the sofa, thinking about everything himself. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. He desperately wanted to call her or go round but didn't know whether it was the right thing to do. He just hoped that she'd call him or come round; he knew she needed time and that it was a big deal for her, and for him. He couldn't imagine life if this drove her away from him. It was driving him insane, he needed to know that she was okay, he needed to know that this wasn't going to push her away and he needed to let her know that he'll always be there for her whether she still loved him or not. He wanted to call her so much, and pulled his phone out ready to press the dial button. '_Does she still love me? Does she even like me now? I should have told her, she's going to hate me for lying to her.'_ Horatio thought.

He then put his phone away and got up, putting his cup in the sink. '_She'll call when she's ready.'_ He thought. '_She is okay, isn't she?' _He thought to himself.

It was still quite dark outside, but he decided that he needed to finish his walk to clear his head. He went out the back and walked up the beach, taking in the views and the people out jogging.

He thought that he should be out jogging himself, but he wasn't in the mood for exercise. He reached one of the lifeguard towers and saw a young woman leaning against the base of it, looking out to sea. She looked a lot like Zoë, but Horatio couldn't tell from the distance and the dim light. She hadn't seen him and he was trying to decide if he should carry on or turn back. He decided he'd turn back as she'd call him when she felt like it, or so he hoped.

He placed his hand on his hip as he ran his other hand through his hair and then began to walk back home.

He looked down at the sand as his feet moved the grains.

The sun had begun to peep over the horizon, but not even that could calm him that morning.

His eyes wandered over to another woman, sitting down by the sea, cross legged and looking out at the horizon, watching the sun come up as she picked up handfuls of sand and let it run through her fingers. He watched her play with the sand in her small delicate hands and realised that this woman was actually Zoë. He had no clue what to do. He watched her cardigan blow softly in the breeze along with her hair and continued to walk, looking forwards, but looking at her through the corner of his eye. She saw a man passing behind her and looked round as her eyes connected with Horatio's.

She took a deep breath and gave him a quick, small smile. She didn't know what else to do, she didn't want him to come over as she still wasn't sure of what she wanted to do. She looked back round to the water as Horatio looked up at her and stopped in his tracks trying to decide what she wanted, whether she wanted him there or not. '_At least she's okay.'_ He thought to himself, happy to see her up.

He couldn't help himself, before he knew it he found himself walking over to her. He stood to the side of her and looked down.

"Do you want some company, or some space?" He asked delicately.

"I'm sorry Horatio, but I need some time and space, please." She said looking up at him softly, trying her hardest to keep her emotions tied up.

"Of course, I'm here if you need me." Horatio said giving her a very caring look. She gave him and nod and then looked back out to sea, swallowing and then wiped a tear away. He quickly walked away, with a lump in his throat also.

He hurt so much, but understood and knew she needed time and space if anything was going to work out at all.

She calmed herself down and realised that she was almost punishing him for something that was out of his control. But she didn't know what else to do about it, to suddenly realise that she was in a serious relationship with Horatio was a shock and a serious relationship to her was a big deal. She then thought about forgetting it all and for him to go through the pain of everything that has happened to him was killing her.

She sat on the beach, watching the sun come up, thinking about everything. She sat there for another 2 hours until the beach became noisy and she could no longer sit in peace. She walked back to her house and sat down on the sofa.

Horatio went to the supermarket to pick up a few things when he saw a woman, looking like Zoë from behind, he watched a man come up behind her and wrap his arms around her as he kissed her cheek with a smile and realised that it wasn't her when she turned around with a smile.

He thought he saw her a few more times before heading home. He needed to clear his head and had a mid-day shower before attempting to take his mind off everything with a few case notes that needed looking over again.

Zoë relaxed in her back garden, wanting everything to be okay and wanting to forget about the whole situation but there was no chance of that.

'_How could my whole world be turned upside down by something so simple? How can I be responsible for turning Horatio's world upside down? How could the day get any worse? How could the day get any better?'_ She thought to herself. '_Well, I guess it's gotten better because I'm not a raging hormonal bitch now that my period has stopped.'_ She thought to herself

She sat down on the sofa and lounged in the most un-lady like way, but it was comfortable.

She got a call from one of her friends back in New York, they could tell something was up but she refused to talk about it. Her friend changed the subject knowing what Zoë was like and began to share the latest gossip from New York which had Zoë hooked and happy almost instantly. They were on the phone for over an hour, having a good catch up like they did quite often. Once they finally hung up after an hour and 40 minutes, Zoë was in a better mood. She got up off the sofa and went upstairs to tidy up a little and then cleaned all 4 bathrooms while music played. '_Why do I have so many bathrooms? I swear I ask myself this every time I clean them…'_ Zoë thought to herself.

She put some dinner on and ate before clearing it all away and deciding that it would be best to call Horatio, after thinking long and hard about the situation.

She pulled her phone out and scrolled down to Horatio's name and hovered her finger over the call button. She threw her phone down on the sofa as she got up and paced a little, thinking it all through again. She cooled herself down and picked up the phone again and just pressed the dial button before she had a chance to back out of it.

"Horatio?" She asked as he answered his phone almost immediately, she knew he'd been waiting for her call.

"Zoë? Is… is everything okay?" He asked softly as his heart beat uncontrollably.

"Horatio could we–" She begun but stopped to take a deep breath. "Could we please talk?" She asked shaking her head as her hand trembled with the phone against her ear.

"Of course, do you want me to come round?" Horatio asked lightly.

"Ye-yes please" she said trying to think about everything again.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll be right over." Horatio said softly.

"See you soon" she said taking another deep breath.

"See you soon" he replied and the both of them hung up.

He couldn't judge from her voice what she was going to talk to him about; she didn't even know herself for a moment.

Horatio quickly walked round to her house and knocked on her door as his heart beat rashly. '_She hates me, I know she does. I shouldn't have lied to her! It's the one thing I know she hates.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he waited for her to answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest as it thumped against his chest wall in the hot daylight. He swallowed, and tried to calm himself down. Zoë answered the door with a small sweet smile and invited him in. They were both just as nervous as each other.

"Would you like a coffee?" Zoë asked as she began to walk down the hall with him following.

"No thank you, I've just had one" Horatio said, having just finished his in a hurry. She nodded at him then turned into the living room. She sat down in her seat and patted the seat beside her.

He sat down beside her, trying to study her behaviour and mood to give him an insight to where she was going with this, but got nothing from her.

"I don't know where to begin…" She said looking at him softly. "I know it's been just as hard on you as it has on me, and if I'm honest, probably harder for you. You had to deal with me as well as yourself." She said looking at him. "I think the most difficult part is accepting what happened… what happened to you, mainly." She said looking down at the coffee table, composing herself and getting rid of the lump in her throat.

He placed his hand on hers and she looked back at him. He suddenly wondered if he should have done that.

"Horatio… I think I'd told you that I felt like something was missing ever since getting out of that hospital and I think I know why now." She said looking up at him, his eyes brightened up slightly as his hope was re-built.

"I remember everything that ever happened between us, all the memories and it hurt to remember them…" She started and his heart sunk again as she took another deep breath. She saw the drop in his facial expression.

"But it hurt because I knew you lived with those memories and had to go back to being friends when I had no recollection of them. I can kind of understand why you didn't tell me, but you should have told me, Horatio–"

"Sweetheart–" He interrupted, but was interrupted himself.

"Please just let me talk or I'm never going to get it out." She said softly as she gripped his hand and he gave her a nod.

"What I'm trying to get across is that I'm happy that I remember what happened between us, I'm happy I can look back over those memories once more." She took another broken breath and composed herself.

"I'm just going to come straight out with it." She said looking at him, clearly hurting.

"Horatio, I still love you." She said as she exhaled with soft eyes. "I've loved you ever since remembering being in that hospital, I didn't realise it then, I just knew you were someone special and I knew I had strong feelings for you. I never said anything because I didn't want to jeopardise things. I wish I had said something sooner but I had no idea that you loved me or that you still do… you do, don't you?" She asked looking up at him, slightly upset, but happy that she was getting it sorted between them.

"Of course I do, I love you so much Zoë and have done every step of the way." He said, looking at her tenderly, stroking the back of her hand. She gave him a small smile as she fought with the tears.

"I really didn't know why you were special or why I had such strong feelings for you, I didn't understand my feelings for you, but I do now and I only wish it had come sooner. I love you Horatio, and I always have." She said looking at him. Horatio felt a lump in his throat developing from seeing the raw emotion and genuine feelings pour from Zoë.

"I just hope we can start up where we left off and become… us again. If that's okay with you? I mean, I completely understand if you want to just leave it there, you've been through so much and I cannot begin to comprehend what you've felt and experienced. I–"

"Sweetheart, I want nothing else in this world other than to be with you again." He said sincerely, placing his hand on her face and holding her line of sight. She gave him a smile and then had to look down as she felt herself beginning to lose it again.

"Before you commit to that I have to tell you something." She said looking back up at him with tears in her eyes as she let go of his hand and gently took his hand away from her face. He looked at her, completely unaware about what she was going to tell him, but already knew it was going to be something that he didn't like too much.

"Is this about Nathan?" He questioned, fearing it was.

"About Nathan? What about him?" She asked, completely thrown off target.

"Did you and him…?" He questioned, fearing her answer.

"Absolutely not, what would give you such an idea?" She asked, almost traumatised.

"Well, you said you had met up with him for coffee, and he seemed to know that you had a lot of clothes…" Horatio said softly, now fearing he'd crossed the line.

"Firstly, we didn't meet for coffee, he saw me out shopping while he was shopping and we both grabbed a coffee to catch up. He knew I had a lot of clothes because we discussed clothes for most of the time. Nothing happened between us, I swear. He doesn't even like me like that anymore. But I will admit, after that, I felt stronger feelings towards him, but nothing intimate, I just felt closer as a friend to him." She said trying to reassure him, but being truthful.

"You felt stronger feelings towards him? Are you sure you want something with me if you like him?" Horatio questioned.

"Horatio! You are the only one I'd ever have feelings like that for. I said that I felt closer to him as a friend, that's all. I could never date, have feelings like that for or get into a relationship with a doctor, Horatio." Horatio nodded and swallowed, wanting to ask her why she couldn't like a doctor like that, but thought he'd push it back for another time.

"To answer the question you're thinking, we'll talk about that another time." She said trying to calm herself down. She took a deep breath and relaxed, remembering what she was originally going to bring up with him.

"Anyway, I have to tell you this, and you're not going to like it… but I didn't know that we were together or that you still loved me and I didn't fully understand my feelings for you." She said looking up at him; she already saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I completely understand if you don't ever want to talk to me again and I don't blame you if you want to walk away, you don't have to give me a reason if you want to walk away either." She said looking at him, she took a deep breath and he waited for it.

"Ryan and I… we… we er… I don't know how to explain it." She said looking at him. Horatio looked at her, she saw the hurt in his eyes already. '_They had sex? I knew it, I knew it! How could Ryan do such a thing? She wouldn't have consented to anything like that! I know she wouldn't have, he must have forced himself on her. She was vulnerable, I should have been with her the whole time, I should have made her come back to mine!'_ He thought to himself as something snapped in his head. '_She couldn't have had sex with him, surely? She just wouldn't._' Horatio thought to himself, but then wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"You didn't…" Horatio said softly, wanting her to confirm it.

"No, no definitely not - we kissed and at one point we… erm… went a little further." Zoë said, lowly, feeling disgusting in herself as a shiver shot down her spine. Horatio's eyes widened as his mind raced, thinking horrible things.

"He didn't take advantage of you, did he? He didn't force you into bed or anything, did he? Did he rape you, Zoë?!" Horatio questioned, worried.

"Good God, Horatio! No, he'd never do such a thing! We never got into bed with each other. You should know me better than that; and him for that matter." She said looking at Horatio horrified that he'd suggest such a thing about Ryan.

"He didn't force himself on you, did he?" Horatio questioned, no matter how many times she replied saying he didn't, he still didn't believe her.

"No, he didn't." Zoë replied, firmly, trying to reassure him.

"I can explain though" she said before he had a chance to react.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to explain as long as he didn't push you into anything…" he said softly, just happy they didn't get into bed together.

"I want to, if we're going to do this, I need to be completely truthful with you." She said looking at him, seeing the pain in his eyes. He knew something had gone on between them, although he thought that perhaps he was being overdramatic.

"The first time was after I came home from the hospital, I was a complete mess, I think you had seen me that day and tried to help, I don't remember much but I'm sure you also came round after and I was a mess. I think it was the day when I told you what the problem was. I was everywhere, my emotions were so temperamental and I had no control over them at all. All I wanted was some comfort, for someone to be there and Ryan was there, I wished you were there, Horatio. God, I wish I could take it back but I needed some comfort, I needed to know someone was there for me, but when I realised what was happening and that it was Ryan in front of me, kissing me, I pulled away and we agreed to never talk of it again. He had his hands up my t-shirt I think but that's as far as we got before I realised. He didn't force me into it at all." She said looking up at him.

"I completely understand sweetheart, but that sounds like he didn't do anything to stop you. He knew you were vulnerable, he took advantage of you, Zoë." He said taking hold of her hand again.

"No he didn't" she argued, getting slightly defensive.

"Zoë, he did, he shouldn't have kissed you back, he shouldn't have had his hands up your t-shirt! He should have backed off instantly. He should have called me, I told him to call me if you were in a bad position. You clearly were, I don't blame you at all for what happened sweetheart, I understand it on your part, but he crossed the line. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Horatio questioned, growing angry that Ryan had taken advantage of her.

"He didn't Horatio, don't you dare talk to him about this either. I've put it behind me and so has he. I didn't tell you because I didn't feel the need to. If anything, it's my fault." She said defending Ryan.

"You were in no state of mind to consent to anything, he knew that. Zoë sweetheart, that can be deemed as sexual assault, I'm not having that." Horatio said firmly.

"Horatio, leave it! He only had his hands up my top, we were only kissing. He didn't take advantage of me, please, just leave it Horatio. I don't see it as sexual assault and I don't appreciate that you're accusing Ryan of this." She snapped a little, trying to remain calm. '_What do I do?'_ He thought to himself.

"If you took this anywhere and took action, I'd deny it and I'd make him deny it. You have no proof, therefore nothing could be done. This is the last time I'm going to say this – he didn't take advantage." She said sternly.

"He did sweetheart, he knew full well what he was doing, he knew you were in no state of mind for something like that. Sweetheart, I think this is the reason why you spiralled that day. I remember it clearly."

"He didn't, Horatio." She pleaded, desperate to reassure him.

"Zoë, imagine what could have happened if you didn't realise. Do you think he would have stopped you from getting into bed with him? You were in no fit state of mind for anything like that." Horatio said calmly, brewing a storm inside.

"He would have stopped me, he wouldn't have let it go that far." She said, looking at him. He saw her on the verge of tears.

"Are you sure about that sweetheart? Because I'm not so convinced." Horatio said, judging her facial expression.

"Don't make me question my friendship with him, Horatio. He wouldn't have let it go that far." Zoë almost pleaded as he looked down.

"Anyway, as I say, there is nothing you can do because I'd deny it." She snapped. He swallowed and nodded, knowing she had him cornered, but he couldn't suppress his anger with Ryan that continued to swell deep in his stomach.

"Okay sweetheart" Horatio said, giving in to her as he took her hand.

"You're not going to talk to him about it, are you?" She asked, softening her tone and relaxing a little more.

"I won't talk to him." Horatio said softly.

"Do you promise me?" She asked, looking into his blue eyes.

He swallowed and looked into her eyes. "I promise." He said tenderly as he rubbed the back of her fingers with his thumb.

"But if anything like that happens again, or if he tries to come on to you, I will have his job and his head. I'm not having that, Zoë and I'm sorry I wasn't there." Horatio said as he took a deep breath.

Zoë exhaled and looked into his eyes, she saw the seriousness and she swallowed.

"The second time… and before you say anything, he didn't take advantage of me, okay?" She said, looking to his eyes and letting go of his hand, knowing that the second time was far worse. He swallowed.

"This happened on Thursday, when I went back to work." She said looking up at him.

"Ryan and I had just closed a case, we went for coffee and he opened a new tin. We didn't finish the complete cup when we started to feel weird. We called Eric in, saying that something was wrong and he took the coffee away to test it, it gets a little hazy from there. But I remember bits of it, suddenly Ryan and I were on the sofa, sensations heightened, feelings amplified and distorted and a need of intimacy engulfed us. Suddenly we were kissing, the next thing I know his hands are on my thighs and then I was laying on the sofa with Ryan above me, he had undone my shirt and had undone his, he was undoing his trousers. I think he got a feel, I'm sure of it but then Eric walked in and looked at us. I looked back up at and realised it was Ryan above me; I pushed him off and got up. I felt disgusting, I felt awful and I wanted to take it all back, but I could still feel the effects of the drug. Eric informed us that the coffee had had a small amount of ecstasy added to it. He traced it back to the shop and found that the whole company that was supplying it was dirty and distributing the drug via the coffee. I'm so sorry Horatio, I really wouldn't have done anything to hurt you in the slightest, I had no control over it, neither did he. I know that's not an excuse and I understand if you don't want to be with me, because I don't want to be myself right now." She said looking at him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

What she didn't know was that Horatio didn't seem too bothered by it, because he knew he couldn't dictate her life and there was nothing that could have stopped either situation from coming about. He knew that she wanted to take it back, he knew she was telling him the truth and was just relieved that Ryan hadn't pushed her the second time, but was absolutely fuming about the first time.

"Sweetheart, it's really okay. I know you wouldn't have done anything to hurt me intentionally and it's my fault that I wasn't there for you, both times. I really do understand beautiful, and I don't want you to worry about it. Thank you for telling me and being truthful, but there's no need to worry."

She looked up at him as he spoke and he wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, I love you with all my heart and nothing is going to change that." Horatio said looking into her eyes. She knew then and there he meant what he said and she gave him a small smile.

"I love you so much Horatio, you mean everything to me. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through." She said and then took a deep breath.

"You don't need to be sorry." He said tenderly as he brushed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm glad we had this conversation." She said as she placed a hand over one of his.

"So am I" he said with a smile.

"Is this what you were trying to talk to me about when I had that pregnancy scare?" She questioned, piecing it all together.

"Yes, I knew that no-one had done anything to you and when you said your hormones were playing up, I thought you were pregnant with me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was going to tell you then, but you said you'd already spoken to Nathan about it and that the test was negative, I then thought that there was no need to tell you." Horatio said softly.

"Don't be sorry, we've cleared it all up, everything's okay." She said, trying to reassure him. Horatio nodded and inhaled a deep breath, pushing his anger away knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

"Horatio, the other day… what really went on between you and Nathan?" She asked.

"He was making moves on you Zoë and coming on to you strongly, in front of us." Horatio admitted.

"He what? He wasn't, he was just being friendly." She said a little confused.

"He wasn't just being friendly Zoë. He was making moves on you and I couldn't sit back and watch that happen. I know you're not so good at reading affection or attraction from others so I warned him to back off." Horatio said softly. Zoë swallowed and began to see the signs now that they had been pointed out.

"He was making moves on me?" She asked softly, tilting her head.

"Yes sweetheart." Horatio said softly. "When you met him for coffee, he didn't touch you, did he?" Horatio questioned.

"Horatio, I'm not a child! He didn't touch me at all. I'm an adult, I think I know when someone crosses the line in that respect, I deal with that shit everyday with criminals. He's not like that." Zoë snapped at him, horrified again that he'd suggest such a thing.

"I have to make sure Zoë, you were oblivious to signs before you were put in hospital, but since you've come out, you've been even more oblivious, I don't know just how much you realise and someone could quite easily touch you and you wouldn't think anything of it." Horatio said softly.

"So you're saying I'm a child that I can't tell when someone crosses the line, that I don't know what's right and what's not? I don't know what you're getting at Horatio, but I can look after myself." She said, getting even more defensive and closing herself off from him.

"I'm not saying that at all sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that. I am just worried for your well-being. He was all over you in the hospital and that was around both Ryan and I, so I hate to think how much worse he was when you were with him, alone." Horatio admitted.

"He wasn't all over me. He touched my arm and smiled at me. Horatio, I think you're overreacting!" She said looking at him, exhaling. '_This is not how I wanted the conversation to turn out.'_ She thought to herself.

"He did more than that Zoë, at one point he was stood behind you, whispering into your ear, extremely close to you." He said as he swallowed, knowing he'd crossed the line when her face dropped and her eyes narrowed on him. They hardened, boring into his eyes with ice.

"That was because there was a bloody nurse in the room Horatio! He stopped me from completely losing it! I was on the verge of a breakdown and he stopped it so you should be thanking him for that!" She snapped at him and he looked at her, shocked. '_I've really stepped in it now.'_ He thought to himself.

"I didn't realise you were… I didn't… I thought you could deal with them being in the room but not close to you Zoë." Horatio gulped.

"Well I can't, I was close to running for the hills, out of that place, but he stopped me. He said that you needed me to remain calm, he used you Horatio, he used you to stop me because he must have seen that I care for you a great deal. If that was anyone else in that bed, I would have been out of there like a shot." She snapped at him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I really am sorry." Horatio said exceptionally apologetic. She exhaled and he pulled her over to him. "I don't want to argue, Horatio." She pleaded and Horatio swallowed, knowing he was hurting her again, emotionally.

"I'm so sorry for everything sweetheart." He whispered into her ear. She loosely wrapped her arms around him, needing his comfort. She inhaled and took in his scent. It automatically calmed her as she let it engulf her thoughts and stop any agitation she was feeling.

"It's okay." She mumbled into the collar of his shirt. She pulled back a little, feeling a little better.

"Well, at least you haven't been completely cut off from seeing me naked… that time when I slipped…" she said with a small cheeky smile, lightening the mood.

"I didn't see anything; I was more concerned with making sure you were okay." He said giving her a small boyish smile. She gave him a smile as she looked down in embarrassment and then back up at him with a brilliant smile.

"I have something for you, if you still want it." Horatio said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. She looked at him sweetly and then down to the box.

"The necklace?" she questioned, looking back at him and he nodded.

"Horatio, you're… I love you." She said as she threw her arms around him.

"I take that as a yes?" He asked with a brilliant smile as he placed his arms around her too.

"You don't know how long I've waited to give you a proper hug." She said quietly in his ear.

"Oh, I think I do, beautiful" he said back in hers. She pulled back and looked at him sweetly, with no more tears in her eyes, just the sheer happiness.

"Turn around" Horatio said tenderly as he pulled the necklace out of the box, she flashed him a massive smile and turned around and let him place it around her neck. She turned back to him.

"Thank you" she said with a smile as she moved in to place a very sweet and loving kiss on his lips.

Her left hand found his right and she interlocked her fingers with his as her right rested delicately on the side of his face. His left rested on her waist as his right played with her fingers and hand.

They parted their lips as they began to breathe heavily through their noses as Zoë ran her fingers through his soft hair. Horatio wanted her to take the lead in fear of pushing her too far. She felt a slight hesitance on his part and broke from the kiss.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, better than ever" he said with a smile.

"Then what's wrong?" She asked letting her hand fall from his face to his chest.

"I don't want to push you too far, beautiful." He said honestly. "If you want to take it slow and build up to where we left off, I understand." He said softly, running his hand through her soft, long hair.

"I want to take on where we left off handsome, I still feel the same about you, and I don't think I ever left that stage of our relationship." She said softly, looking into both of his warm blue eyes.

"As long as you're comfortable with it" he said with an affectionate smile.

"Absolutely, and you?" She asked, giving him a sweet smile.

"Absolutely" he said as a cheeky boyish smile.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, as her mind began to wander slightly.

"Certainly" he said looking at her, still with his gentle hand on her waist and his other in her hair.

"Do… do others know about us?" She asked softly.

"Yes, they found out the day everything happened, I had no control over it. They don't know about us now though." He said looking at her tenderly. "Don't worry about it sweetheart" he said as he took her hand in his and gently played with her fingers.

"I'm not worrying about it, they had to find out some time." She said looking at him with a sweet smile. He gave her a nod and a smile. She moved her hand back up to his neck and pulled him in closer as she moved in to him and kissed him again with a smile. They closed their eyes once more and parted their lips as they deepened the kiss, their breathing accelerated once more. Zoë leaned into Horatio more as she placed her left hand on his chest. He placed his hand on her thigh and slowly ran it up, spreading his fingers. She bit his lip as she wanted him more and dropped her hand from his chest down to his leg and thigh; she then dragged the back of her hand over his already large bulge. Their tongues began to dance slowly together as the kiss deepened even more and Horatio ran his hand up her stomach and began to undo her shirt. Both of them craved each other, to the point of desperation. He undid her shirt, pulled it from her trousers and dropped one of his hands to her thigh again as his other hand rested delicately on her neck. She had his shirt buttons undone in a flash as she pushed the sides of his shirt away, she placed her hands on his chest and felt his skin under her hands once more. He lost his hand in her hair as Zoë pulled him down towards her as she laid, not breaking the kiss as he crawled up, supporting himself on his elbows.

She shuffled her legs and placed his hips above hers as she bit his lip as she began to undo his belt. Once she'd undone his belt her hands travelled back up, one caressed the soft skin around his waist and stomach while the other brushed up his chest to his neck. Horatio supported himself on his left elbow as his right hand stroked her side down to her stomach and then undone her trousers and the moment intensified. He stroked her stomach with the back of his hand as he brought it back up and felt the fabric of her bra. His fingers danced up her chest between her breasts as a small moan escaped her throat. His fingers traced her skin just above the bra cup and she broke from the kiss, as images and memories of one of the thugs doing just that to her ravaged her mind. She turned her head as her hand took hold of his on her chest.

"Sweetheart?" Horatio asked as his eyes shot open, confused and not sure what he had done wrong, fearing he had gone too far too quickly.

"Sorry" she said looking back at him, forgetting the memories, they were in the past and were not going to stop her from enjoying her time with Horatio.

"Sorry handsome" she said with a small smile as she let go of his hand and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You tell me if you want to stop, okay?" He said looking down at her as he moved his hand from her chest.

"Okay, but I don't want to, I want to carry on." She said biting her lip as she pulled him down again. She parted her lips and he followed her lead, she placed both hands around his waist as she pulled him down on to her. She felt his solid largeness press up against her. Horatio broke from the kiss and then began to kiss at her neck; he knew it drove her absolutely wild. Her back arched as her skin tingled beneath his lips and tongue. '_She always smells so good._' Horatio thought as he pulled both of his hands back and ran them down her silky smooth stomach and down to her legs, lifting her knees higher. He ran his hands down both of her inner thighs as he kissed as the top of her chest and between her breasts.

A moan escaped her throat as she sat up, gently pushing him back as she had his trousers undone in a second, she pushed him back so he was lying on his back as she straddled him and slowly crawled up his chest, looking at him with a very cheeky grin as she hovered above him a few inches. A boyish grin appeared across his face as she tenderly kissed him as she leant on his chest. She wiggled her hips lightly and a loud moan escaped his throat as both of his hands moved from her waist to her hips and steadied them.

"I'm… not going… to last… if you do… that" he mumbled between kisses.

A small giggle escaped her lips as she tugged at his lip again and then pulled him over to roll over. Their hearts skipped a beat as they began to fall off the sofa, remembering that they were in fact on the sofa and not on the bed.

Horatio landed on her, on the floor. She began to laugh as she looked up at him with a wide grin. He pulled his head up.

"Are you okay?" He asked slightly frantically.

"I'm fine, I thought we were in the bed for a moment then." She said with a grin as she let out a giggle or two. She then grabbed both sides of his shirt and pulled him down on her.

"Are you okay?" She asked against his lips.

"Mm-hmm" he moaned as she shuffled her hips into a more comfortable position, pulling him down on her more.

He began to sit up, pulling her up with him. They rose to their feet and Zoë placed her arms around his neck and placed another kiss on his lips as she grinned. She pulled away, looking down, making him look down too as she wiggled her hips and her trousers fell down to her feet. A massive smile appeared on his face as they both looked back up at each other and she instantly pushed his trousers down. They fell to his ankles, giving his aching stud more room.

She pushed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around her waist in her shirt and began to run his fingertips up her spine, heightening sensations as she pushed him against the living room wall.

"Uhh Horatio" she moaned as she pushed herself against him. He felt the fabric of her bra rub against his chest and he wanted it off there and then. She pressed herself harder against his shaft causing him to groan "Urhh Zo" He moaned as she pulled him away from the wall and he backed her over to the stairs as one of his hands dropped to her hip and pulled at the side of her laced underwear. His other traced her spine as his fingertips teased her skin.

They walked up the stairs before stopping at the top as Horatio pushed her against the wall, pushing himself up against her. Both of her hands travelled down and met the top of his boxers. She smiled as she kissed him and she then slid her right hand between them and brushed up against his hardness causing him to break from the kiss and take a breath. He then carried on and kissed at her neck as she pulled his boxers down.

Her head lolled to the side as she lost herself underneath his grip and mouth. His hands travelled around to her hips as he slid the lace down off her hips and let them fall to her ankles.

She forcefully pulled him into her by the sides of his shirt as he lifted his head and planted another deep kiss on her lips. She felt him press his hard erection up against her wet, hot entrance and she groaned loudly as she broke from the kiss and let her head fall back again. He pulled back slightly as one hand cupped her breast and began to sensually massage as the other coasted down her stomach and lower. He let his fingers wander as he stopped massaging her breast and instead began to tease her nipple as he pulled the cup away from her breast. She broke from the kiss as his fingers south began to work their magic and she clenched her jaw as she exhaled violently. Horatio dropped his head and began to mouth at her neck again. She exhaled a quiet moan and pulled his hand away from her lower regions, knowing that if he went any further, she wouldn't be able to have him in bed. He quickly lifted her by her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his tight ass.

"Bed?" She groaned, knowing that they wouldn't wait any longer but wanted to have him in the bed, not against the wall and he walked into her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed as she pulled him down on her. She pushed his shirt off and then they both stood back up and threw the duvet back she turned him around and gently pushed him back.

She stood at the bed, looking down at him mischievously.

"I know that look" he said with a boyish grin and then sat back up as she threw off her shirt. She bit her lip as she looked at him seductively. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her in, kissing at her stomach as she threaded her fingers through his soft ruffled hair as he mouthed at her stomach, kissing passionately. He then took a tight grip of her waist as he pulled her down on to him as she yelped playfully.

"Naughty" she said with a small giggle as they then moved up the bed and Horatio placed his head on her pillow.

"If I remember correctly, you were the naughty one last time" he said with a cheeky grin as she straddled him and leant over him, supporting herself on her hands.

"That makes two of us then" she said with a cheeky grin as she placed a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back up and beginning to move down on him but he pulled her back up and on to him as he quickly unclasped her bra. She kissed at his neck while he undid her bra. He pulled it down and she lifted her arms so he could get it off and then began to kiss down his chest as her delicate hands fluttered over his chest and down to his stomach. She began to kiss at his stomach getting lower and lower. She moved lower and wrapped her hand around his shaft as her other hand's fingertips danced around his inner thighs. He pushed his head back into her pillow and fisted at the sheet. He suddenly felt her hot mouth consume him.

"Urhhhh" he exhaled violently as he lifted his hips.

She pulled her mouth away "relax" she said soothingly as she consumed him once more.

"Easier… said than done!" Horatio groaned, he couldn't take it any longer, he gently pulled her back up and rolled her over, kissing at her neck as she pushed her head back into the pillow and arched her back as he ran his hands down her sides and back up again. He moved his hands over so they both gently cupped her sumptuous breasts, feeling the bead of her hardened nipples in the middle of his hands. He very gently squeezed the both of them as he moved his mouth down, trailing kisses down to her breasts. He enveloped one of her breasts with his mouth and flicked at her taught nipple with his tepid wet tongue.

"Arhhhh" she cried as she lifted her hips, ready for him.

"Relax" he said soothingly.

"Two can play at that game" she laughed playfully as she pulled him back up and rolled him over forcefully, straddling him again. She took his hands from her breasts and held them above his head as she planted one delicate kiss on his lips. She pressed her wetness against his tip causing them both to cry out. Horatio tried to move his hands but she didn't budge.

She lifted her head from his and looked down at him with one cheeky grin. She grinded her hips forward and back, rubbing his hard length against her hot, waiting entrance. He pushed his head back into the pillow and clamped his eyes shut as he exhaled sharply.

"Zo, I'm not going to last" he said through gritted teeth. She stopped teasing him, letting him go. He quickly took charge of the situation by rolling her over and immediately placed his mouth over her other hardened nipple, giving it the attention it missed out on.

"Ahh" she moaned as he gently nibbled at the hardened bead and let one of his hands travel down south. She threw her head back into the pillow.

"I need you" she growled through gritted teeth.

"Mmm" Horatio moaned as his hand found her swollen love button. He very delicately pressed on it and her legs instantly fell to the bed as her back arched and she let out a desperate cry.

"Horatio!" She said as desire raged through her body. Horatio let go of her other breast and pulled her knees back up. She was beginning to unravel beneath him and he felt it.

"Uhhh my God Horatio… please!" She almost screamed as he thumbed her swollen blood gorged button whilst moving his fingers in a fluid motion inside of her. He removed his fingers as she took a tight hold of his sides by his waist and pulled him down.

He looked down at her with a boyish grin; she just moved her hands down and pulled his hips down. His hard length pressed up against her hot gates as she grinned back up at him. They closed their eyes as sensations ran wild as he pressed up against her harder.

"Mhmmm" She moaned quietly as she pushed her head back into the pillow and he supported himself with his right arm as his left fingertips found her swollen nipple and rolled it between his fingers.

She pulled his head down as she ran a hand through his hair and her tongue invaded his mouth, he pushed her tongue back into hers with his as he took over.

He always seemed to be able to keep it a lot more together than she could. He rubbed himself against her waiting entrance again, knowing he couldn't carry on for much longer, with teasing her he teased himself.

They broke from the deep kiss and planted smaller, less invading kisses on each other's lips. Her hands gripped at his waist, tightly as she urged him to drive into her.

"Horatio, I need you now! Please!" She begged with urgency as her heart felt like it could no longer carry on at the fast and hard rate it was pumping.

He slowly slid his long hard bulk into her and they looked at each other, studying their faces. She felt herself expand, he felt larger than he did, she felt him stretching her walls as she threw her head back and then looked up at him, holding his light blue crystal gaze as he looked down at her. Horatio pulled backwards and then thrusted back into her smoothly, they both knew that they weren't going to last long.

They clenched their eyes closed and let the sensations seize their very souls. Zoë thrusted with him in hope of him penetrating her deeper. She threw her head back once more and looked up at him and then placed her hand around the back of his neck as she ran a hand through his hair and then gripped, loosely. He continued to drive into her over and over as he supported himself just above her. He moved one of his hands and ran it through her soft hair as they both initiated another fiery kiss. They groaned into each other's lips and could tell that they were on the edge. They moaned and groaned loudly, and whispered each other's names breathlessly.

He began to feel her walls contract around his strong driving length and it intensified the raw passion. With every breath she exhaled a small moan exited her throat and he opened his eyes to look down at her face. They began to mouth at each other but quickly breaking the kiss as they both needed air. She clenched her jaw as the pleasure heightened and began to course through her body.

"Ahhhh oh my gosh Horatio! Horatio!" She began to scream as she was on the verge of one shockingly incredible orgasm.

"Urghhh Zo! Mhmmm Zoë" He groaned loudly as he felt the eruption from deep in his groin about to work its way up his long hard arousal.

They couldn't comprehend kissing at a moment like this as they both screamed out in pure ecstasy as their orgasms came at the same point, making the moment even hotter. He released himself inside of her as he felt her hot wetness cover him.

Their bodies writhed together as they slowly came down from their simultaneous climaxes. They lay there for a few seconds? Maybe even minutes, lost in each other's hold. Horatio rolled off her and pulled out of her as they controlled their breathing as they lay on the bed, utterly exhausted and completely lost in each other. Zoë moved and partially laid Horatio as they caught their breath. His hand began to caress her back as she brought her hand up and played with his head as her head lay beside his. She lifted her head and began to very delicately kiss him. After a few minutes of kissing and communicating non-verbally through touch and facial expressions Zoë rolled onto her back and looked over at him with a very wide grin as he looked back over at her with a wide grin too. She held his blue gaze as she leant over and kissed him again.

"Are you… going to be… staying tonight?" She asked between butterfly kisses as he gently caressed her soft skin around her waist and stomach with the back of his hand.

"If that's… what you… want?" He asked between kisses.

"Absolutely" she said with a wide grin, breaking from the kiss.

"You know what the best part is?" She said as she made circles on his chest with her fingers.

"What's that?" He asked with a boyish grin as he continued to caress her stomach.

"You don't have anything to wear, so you're sleeping in your boxers" she said with a very cheeky grin. He looked down at the duvet covering them and chuckled.

They had showers and got into bed, Zoë wore her underwear and a shirt, but left it open as Horatio requested it to be that way.

Horatio woke early that morning, having had the best sleep he had had in a long time. He looked over at the clock: 4.00am. He put his head back on the pillow and looked down at Zoë sleeping peacefully snuggled up to him. She began to stir when he moved his arm and placed it around her.

She lifted her head and looked over at him and he pulled her in closer to him as she put her head back down, resting it on his shoulder and chest.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily, not seeing the sun up yet.

"4" Horatio said quietly.

"Hmm" she groaned as she moved her head to look up at him.

She moved her arm over to his chest and gently rubbed it softly with her fingertips.

His grip tightened around her waist as he felt himself stir again. He grew to a large size and she let out a small laugh as she exhaled. Moving her hand down his stomach, gently stroking his skin with her gentle fingertips.

"It's 4 in the morning, how are you doing that?" She asked with a smile, more awake now.

"It's your fault" he said with a small boyish grin and chuckle.

"Is it now?" She said as she lifted her head and leant over him a little more as she slid her hand into his boxers and began to stroke him.

"Mmm-hmm" he said as he looked at her with a boyish grin and then the sensations started to hit him.

"Then I'm going to have to sort it out." She said with a grin. She pulled his boxers down over him and then kicked the duvet off as a rush of cold air hit them.

"Naughty" he grinned, looking up at the ceiling, letting her toy with him.

"You started it" she said as she threw her shirt off and on to her pillow.

"Then we're going to finish it" Horatio said as he looked over at her and then pulled her hand up from stroking him and pulled her down and over on to him.

They kissed, small delicate butterfly kisses to begin with, then they deepened it as they parted their lips and began to breathe through their noses. Horatio's hands travelled up her back and unhooked her bra. She threw it off almost instantly and he cupped her breasts, gently squeezing them. Things quickly escalated and he pulled off her underwear before she knew it.

He rolled her over and began kissing at her neck as she ran her hands up and down his spine and in his hair as his fingers threaded through her hair. He began to engulf her nipples with his mouth, one after the other, giving them light flicks with his tepid tongue. He got off her and leant over, placing a delicate kiss on her lips as his hand found its way down south again. He knew she was beginning to get very aroused and broke the kiss, lowering his head as he placed his mouth over one of her nipples and began to very gently nibble at her nipple. She was quickly aroused and after the previous night, couldn't wait any longer. She rolled onto him and then instantly straddled him, kissing at his chest, licking softly and in short strokes. Concentrating on his nipples as she grinded her hips forward, causing his huge arousal to rub hard against her already very wet and hot entrance. They both groaned out loudly as their pleasure had already intensified to high levels so quickly in the session. He pulled her up and planted his lips on hers, kissing her deeply as he massaged one of her breasts and caressed the skin around her stomach. She continued to grind lightly against him, causing him to ache. He groaned a few times.

"Zoë! Uhh" he said as he broke from the kiss and pushed his head into the pillow.

She sat back up and planted both hands on his chest to prevent him for sitting up as she moved her hips and then slowly lowered herself down onto him. They both gasped as he entered her, she began to grind her hips forward against him and then back as he tried to sit up, but couldn't.

He quickly began to lose his self-control.

"Mmm" she quietly moaned as she continued to move back and forth, swaying her hips in the process.

He looked up at her and saw the smile on her face as she bit her lip at him seductively, bringing his desire for her to the max. She rocked her hips as she flicked her hair back as he watched up, he was quickly captivated in a trance as he admired her hair flick, her beauty and her perfect breasts move. She began to feel herself enter the first stages of the climax as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back as she enjoyed it, he saw her weakness and pulled her down onto him as she continued to rock her hips as he gently massaged both of her breasts as she arched her back and mouthed at his chest.

"Mhmm-mmmm" she moaned as she felt the sensations take over her mind.

He rolled both of her nipples between his fingertips at the same time, causing her to gasp as her pleasure almost became pain, the line dividing the both of them was quickly getting smaller. She began to rock her hips harder and faster, hearing low quiet moans involuntarily escape her throat as well as his. She sat back up again as he ran his hands up her thighs, pushing his head back into the pillow as she planted her hands on his chest. Her body began to grow wild as her movements became more extreme and frantic as she began her climax along with Horatio.

She kept her hands on his chest as he pushed his head back into the pillow as hard as he could, clenching his eyes shut. Zoë's head fell forwards just as she clenched her eyes shut, as Horatio's body jerked below her and his hips buck upwards as he held on to her hips, forcing her down on him, hard. They both became a lot louder as the sensations heightened to a point of no return and cried out each other's names again.

He felt himself explode into her again as her hot wetness completely enveloped his steely shaft. She felt him pulsate into her and she fell to his body. She placed her head the other side of his as both of their chests connected as they moved up and down raggedly and out of breath.

"I can tell you one thing; I'm not going to need a jog in the morning…" She said as she composed herself and sat up.

"That… was my aim" he said with a boyish grin. She then got off him, sending ripples of pleasure to once again course through their bodies as he exited her.

She looked over to him and smiled as she placed a small kiss on his lips then pulled away to get up but Horatio pulled her back and wrapped his arm around her.

"Where did you learn to move your hips like that?" Horatio questioned, looking up into her enticing eyes. She grinned at him and moved in closer.

"Horse riding" she whispered into his ear and then she pulled back to look at his facial expression.

"Well, I think I might take up some horse riding in that case. Any other hidden talents you'd care to share?" He asked with a grin.

"All in good time" she grinned and then reached for her shirt as he let go of her.

She put her shirt on and quickly walked into the bathroom to clean herself up, followed by Horatio. They quickly got back into bed after putting their underwear back on. She did the shirt up fully as she couldn't be bothered to put her bra back on. They laid back down and Horatio pulled her in close, putting his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. He felt her breath roll over his chest as she quickly fell back to sleep. He felt her relax in his arm as she drifted off and her breath became steadier. '_She's actually here in my arms, I wish for nothing else in this world, I have her and that's all I want.'_ He thought with a smile.

'_I have her back, I have my Zoë back!'_ He thought excitedly.

He smiled to himself as he turned his head and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and resting. Horatio got the scent of her hair and it relaxed him completely, it was so fresh and just engulfed him as he slowly fell asleep.

Zoë woke the next morning at around 8am and took a deep breath as she relaxed back into Horatio's grip. She moved her hand up to his chest as she closed her eyes and relaxed completely. She watched the gentle and steady rising and falling of Horatio's chest as he slept. She moved slightly to get a little more comfortable as she was starting to get pins and needles in one of her legs and Horatio started to wake again.

"Sorry handsome" she said looking up at him with a shy smile.

"Mmm not a problem" he said as he opened his eyes and looked down at her with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning" she said as she lifted her head and shuffled up slightly.

"Good morning beautiful" he said with a more awake smile, pulling her in closer to him. She turned over and lightly leant on his chest as she planted a loving kiss on his lips.

"You know what I was thinking?" She asked as she broke from the kiss and looked down at him with a smile.

"What?" Horatio asked raising his eyebrows with a smile.

"I was thinking that we should go out for dinner tonight" she said with a grin.

"Sounds like a fantastic idea" he said giving her a smile "anywhere you'd like to go?" He asked as he lifted the back of her shirt and gently ran his hand up the lower part of her spine, making her smile more.

"You decide" she said with a cheeky smile as she started to trace his ribs with her fingertips. Horatio began to think as he made circles on her back with his fingers, beginning to drive her desires again.

"You think, while I have a shower. You're very welcome to use the main bathroom if you want." She said with a smile as she stopped playing with his chest and placed her palm in the middle of his chest. He gave her a nod and a smile. She went to get up, but he held her close.

"You are being naughty again, aren't you?" She said looking back down at him as she surrendered to him.

"I don't know, am I?" He asked with a smile. She gave him another smile and leaned in to kiss him again.

"You know you are" she said as she smiled and broke from the kiss and then glanced at the alarm clock.

"It's 8.25, where did that time go?" She asked looked back at him with a smile, knowing exactly where that time had gone.

"That shower, is calling my name" she said as she pulled away again, he pulled his hand down and out of her shirt giving her a smile and a nod. She smiled back as him as she turned around and began to climb out of bed. As she stood she was instantly pulled back down again and landed in the middle of Horatio's legs as he sat on the edge of the bed. She let out a playful yelp as she planted her hands on both of his legs. He delicately kissed at the side of her neck as she turned her head to look round to him. He ran his hands down from her waist to her thighs and then proceeded to run his hands up both her inner thighs slowly and seductively. Her head fell back onto his shoulder as she closed her eyes, and let him do what he wanted; she had no will power to stop him and no longer wanted to.

"Horatio… you're being very naughty" she whispered into his ear.

"Mm-hmm" he moaned as he carried on mouthing at her neck. His left hand remained on her inner thigh as his right travelled up to the top of her shirt and began to trace her collar bone with his fingers. She turned her head and her mouth met his as they began to kiss, parting their lips and deepening the kiss. Horatio's hand travelled over to the top button of her shirt and had it undone, the next few buttons were quick to follow as the shirt sat mostly undone.

He slipped his hand in and stroked at the skin around her stomach. She felt him get larger against her back and kissed him deeper, playing with his tongue.

His left hand coasted up and traced the lace around her hip to the front in the middle where he felt a small bow-tie. He slid his right hand up and brushed one of her hardened nipples with the backs of his fingers. She broke from the kiss and let her head fall back onto his shoulder as he dropped his head, kissing at her neck again. His left undone the remainder of the buttons and travelled up sweeping his fingers across her skin, his hand then travelled back down and met with the lace around her waist.

As she sat with her head back on his shoulder, she felt her chest getting tighter; she had been experiencing the tightness since she tried to get out of the bed. But she was lost under Horatio's touch. Horatio began to make circles on her inner thighs with his fingers and she let out a small moan as her grip on Horatio's legs tightened.

"You need to stop" she whispered quietly, it was driving her wild and she wanted him, but her brain was trying to snap her out of the trance he held over her to tell her to sort her chest out.

He tenderly cupped her breast with his hand and she relaxed further, letting him do just as he pleased. Her chest was getting tighter and her breathing pattern was changing. Horatio had noticed the change but didn't think anything of it as he thought it was because of what he was doing to her.

"You need to stop Horatio" she said again as he began to massage at the other breast.

"Mmm" she moaned as she rolled her head to the side and tried to get back up, fighting her urges. He pulled her back, thinking she was playing. Her wheezing was getting louder, but not loud enough for him to quite hear. Horatio gently rolled her hardened nipple between his fingers; she leant back on him and let out a groan. She was forcefully pushing him back with her back against his chest as sensations flooded her brain. He resisted her force as he continued to tease her.

She wanted it to happen so badly but her chest was getting worse and was getting worse very quickly now. She slowed her breathing down, in hope of quietening the wheezing and began breathing through her nose as she found that it usually made the wheezing quieter. His left hand pulled the top of her underwear away from her stomach.

He rolled her nipple once more and she turned her head and pushed his head away from her neck as she turned it and pulled his hands away from her body.

"Horatio, I can't breathe" she gasped helplessly. Hearing those words he suddenly snapped out of it and heard the wheezing, he hadn't noticed before as he was so absorbed in pleasuring her.

She could no longer carry on taking slow breaths as her body demanded the oxygen and she began to breathe through her mouth again.

Horatio immediately leant over and snatched the inhaler from the bedside table and handed it to her. He could now hear just how bad she was and realised that she had been trying to cover it up. She leant forwards slightly as Horatio gently rubbed her back in hope of giving her support and comfort.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart" he said very apologetic.

"Don't worry handsome… I wanted it as… much as you did" she said after she took the first puff. She took the second and continued to try and keep her breathing under control. Horatio continued to rub her back. He saw the muscles working in her neck to aid her breathing and he felt incredibly guilty that she'd gotten so bad when he didn't realise. She dropped her head and shook it as the puffs had very little effect.

"It's okay sweetheart, stay calm try and take deep breaths." He said soothingly, knowing that it wasn't working just yet.

She waited for 2 minutes to pass before taking another puff, while Horatio kept reassuring her and rubbing her back tenderly. She began to recover and placed her inhaler on the bed as she sat back up straight.

"I'm sorry about that handsome" she said looking to him for forgiveness.

"Don't apologise, are you okay now?" He asked softly as he delicately placed his arm around her waist and stroked her side with his thumb.

"Yes, thank you" she said with a shy smile, she then looked down and saw that he was still excited.

"I think you're going to have to sort that one out yourself" she said with a cheeky smile.

Horatio chuckled a little and tried to hide a smile.

"You should have that shower and relax" he said very softly.

"I think that's a good idea, you're not going to stop me this time, are you?" She asked as she placed her hand on one of his legs. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Good, you can use the main bathroom if you want, but you'll have to smell like me if you use my shower gel or soap." She said with a smile as she got up and turned around, pulling the shirt closed.

"That isn't a bad thing" he said as he stood up, taking her by the waist. She smiled and looked down at his chest, then looked up at him with a cheeky grin and began to think.

"I could have sworn you kept some clothes and wash things here before we… before what happened?" She asked, looking up at him slightly confused.

"I did, but when you didn't remember, I removed my stuff… I thought if you came home to find my stuff here too, you may get a little freaked." He said looking down at her affectionately.

"But, you didn't come in the house when I wasn't here… the house didn't log you." She said looking up at him, confused.

"Ah, you used the key didn't you?" She said realising what he had done. He gave her a nod.

"I'm not sure if that's clever or crafty or a mixture of both." She said with a smile up at him, he smiled back at her.

"I think you should probably bring a few things round again… and, I seem to have lost my purple silk shirt, is that at yours?" She asked him.

"Yes, it is, along with another shirt, I think" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Ahh, I think I'll leave them there for now" she said with a smile as she placed both of her hands on his chest.

"Can I have my shower now?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course" Horatio said as he released her from his grip. She gave him a smile and then strolled into the en-suite, closing the door behind her. Horatio watched her walk into the bathroom then looked down at his tenting boxers and exhaled. He calmed himself down and then picked up his trousers and shirt and placed them on the end of the bed, he heard the shower flick on.

A boyish grin appeared across his face as he set his clothes down and headed for the bathroom door.

He knocked "may I come in?" Horatio asked softly.

"If you're going to behave, yes" she called from the shower. The door opened and she turned around too look at him.

"You know, I think we need to get you a new shower, one without frosted glass" Horatio said as she saw the cheeky look on his face as she peeped over, looking through the non-frosted glass as it stopped about shoulder height.

"and I think you aren't going to behave yourself…" She said with a raised eyebrow as she put the wash cloth on the shelf. Horatio looked down and grinned cheekily, he knew it was a bad idea to try anything else now.

"I'm behaving; I was just going to say that I am going to go back to mine for a change of clothes and to use my own shower gel, as much as I'd like to have your scent, I'm not sure it would suit me…" He said looking up at her.

"Okay handsome, let yourself back in when you're ready." She said with a brilliant smile. He gave her a smile and a nod and exited after she gave him another nod and smile.

He went home as she sorted herself out and tidied up a little. She made her way through to the kitchen to make some lunch, expecting Horatio back any second. She took a step back from the counter with a knife in her hand, looking down at the salad. She leant against the island counter with the knife in her hand and focussed on the items she was just cutting up. She could feel her mouth watering with the sensation of nausea hitting her like a large wave, repeatedly. She began to feel a little confused as her breathing deepened and accelerated. She then felt lightheaded as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Horatio" she whispered to herself as she dropped the knife. It fell to the floor beside her feet as she reached for the phone in her pocket, but before she could bring it up to look at it she had dropped it.

The lightheadedness was worsening, she tried to move off the counter to sit on one of the stools but she knew she'd fall if she let go or tried moving.

She blinked a few times, her vision slowly deteriorating into darkness with a loud ringing in her ears. She heard the door open and she knew Horatio was back.

"Horatio?" She called weakly, hanging on to the counter with everything she had. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer.

"Zoë?" He called, hearing her quietly call his name and he walked through to the kitchen. He saw her holding onto the counter, trembling slightly. She couldn't even muster up the energy to look around to him.

"Zoë, what's wrong?" He questioned frantically as he threw his keys onto the side and began to briskly make his way round to her, knowing something was very wrong. Before he made it to her, her strength diminished and she fell to the floor.

"Zoë!" Horatio called as he knelt down and immediately pulled her into the recovery position, removing the knife from the floor beside her.

"Zoë, can you hear me?" He asked, taking her pulse, looking at her deathly pale face.

He placed his right hand on her waist as he pulled the hair out of her face with his left. She quickly came around and swallowed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, tiredly.

"Hey, are you okay sweetheart? Do you want me to call an ambulance?" He questioned softly and she immediately shook her head. She took a few deep breaths and collected her thoughts.

"I just passed out, I'll be fine in a moment." She said weakly as she took another deep breath.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as he delicately brushed her hip with his hand.

"Don't apologise." Horatio said softly and then threaded his fingers in her hair.

"What brought this on?" He questioned.

"I have no idea, I was making lunch and then I felt lightheaded and passed out." She grumbled as she pulled herself up, holding onto one of the draw handles and gripping Horatio's arm. He helped steady her against the counter.

"I'll get you some water." Horatio said softly as he quickly made his way to his feet.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she ran a hand through her hair. He quickly crouched back down with a glass full of water and handed it to her.

"Thank you" she said again, taking the glass in her still shaky hand.

"Should we take you to the hospital?" Horatio questioned.

"No, I'm really okay handsome. There's no need, I just need to rest for a little while and I'll be right as rain." She said with a small smile. Horatio watched the colour slowly flow back to her face as she seemed to regain her strength.

"Do you think you could get up and rest in the living room?" Horatio questioned softly and she nodded. He took the glass from her and then held his hands out as he stood. She reached up and placed her hands in his and he slowly helped her up. He placed both hands on her elbows as he brought her in closer, making sure she wasn't going to pass out again.

"Walk slowly, okay?" Horatio asked softly and she nodded as him as they linked arms and made their way around the island counter. He sat her on the sofa and crouched in front of her, placing a hand on her knee.

"I'm going to finish the lunch you were making while you rest okay? Do you want some orange juice?" Horatio questioned softly, looking into her tired eyes.

"Okay, thank you handsome." She said as she nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back." He said as she got up and gently kissed her forehead and backed off, walking back into the kitchen to grab a glass of fresh orange juice for her.

"Thank you." She said as he handed her the glass after he walked back in.

"Shout if you need anything and stay here, okay?" Horatio asked softly and she nodded at him before taking a sip of the orange juice. Horatio made his way back out to the kitchen and prepared the salad and pasta.

Zoë sat back and flicked the TV on whilst she relaxed back. Before she knew it, Horatio walked through with two plates. He placed a plate on her lap and sat next to her.

"Thank you Horatio, you're an angel." She said softly as she picked up the knife and fork.

"Not a problem sweetheart." He said with a smile. Zoë felt better soon after finishing lunch and picked up Horatio's plate.

"Hey, let me do that, you should rest." Horatio said, refusing to let her take the plate.

"I feel perfectly fine now honey. Please, just let me take the plate." She asked. He looked up into her eyes and let her take the plate, but stood up as she turned around and followed her out.

"Have I told you that you worry too much?" She asked softly and then heard Horatio let out a small chuckle.

"I think I've heard it on the odd occasion." He replied with a smile as he leant on the island counter, watching her put the plates in the dishwasher.

"Okay, you've done your bit now, can we please go back through to the living room?" Horatio questioned, wanting her to rest and he knew she'd only rest if he rested with her. She chuckled at him and then sighed.

"Okay, if it'll make you happy." She grinned.

"It would make me extremely happy." He replied, matching her grin as he moved over to her and placed his hand on her lower back.

"We are still going out for dinner, aren't we?" She questioned, hoping that her incident hadn't stuffed up any plans.

"Well…" Horatio said softly but stopped to think.

"I only passed out, I'm definitely well enough to go out." She said, knowing he was trying to think of an excuse other than using her incident.

"We're going out for dinner." Zoë said as they walked through to the living room.

"Are you sure?" Horatio asked as he sat her down and then sat next to her.

"Very sure" she replied.

"Okay, we'll keep the arrangements then." Horatio said, giving in to her as a wide smile appeared across her face.

"Thank you" she said as she snuggled up to him, watching the TV.

They spent the day together, relaxing, before going out for an early dinner. They had a wonderful evening together and went back to Zoë's; they got back around 6.30 and relaxed. 7pm arrived and Zoë got up to make them a cup of tea and coffee. She was out in the kitchen as she heard her phone go off. Horatio quickly got up and handed it to her, not hearing that alarm tone before. She answered it immediately and listened.

"Horatio, I'll be right back" she said as she dropped the kettle back down and ran to get her shoes. She quickly slid them on and rushed over to the downstairs closet. Horatio had no idea what was going on or who she was speaking to. "Where?" Zoë asked as she closed the closet door with her foot and slung a big bag over her shoulder.

"I'm on my way" Zoë said as she rushed through to the kitchen, putting the phone in her pocket.

"I'll be right back" she said as she carried on rushing through to the back door. He saw the bag on her back had 'First Aid' written on it.

Horatio quickly followed her; curious as to what she was doing. Zoë ran through her back garden and out of the back gate with Horatio on her tail. She sprinted down the beach, Horatio barely keeping up with her and then he saw a few people huddled round someone lying in the sand. She carried on running and was about 300 yards off the crowd. She pulled out a pair of gloves and pulled them on while she ran. She quickly pushed through the crowd and fell to her knees and shouted at everyone to back off.

Horatio finally got there too and pushed through, looking down at a young boy, about 14 years old who seemed to be unconscious on the floor.

"What's his name? Can anyone tell me what happened?" Zoë said loudly as she checked his airways.

"George and we were swimming and he just went under" one young boy said, clearly frightened.

"Was he hit by a wave?" Zoë asked as she checked his eyes, they were reacting to the light.

"No, he just passed out or something" the boy claimed.

"Any medical history?" She asked as she pulled out her stethoscope.

"None" the boy said.

"Okay, he's going to be okay, just stand back for me." She said as she checked his neck, which was fine. She moved his head to clear his airways and pulled out the ambu bag and began bag-valve-mask ventilation. The colour slowly began to return to return to his face as Horatio crouched down.

"George, can you hear me?" She called out.

"Do you have any towels?" She asked looking around at the kids. They immediately ran over to their towels and got them out of their bags.

"Horatio, can you cover him please." She said as she pulled the bag away and listened for his breath.

"Come on George" she said softly. Horatio covered the boy and then he started to cough.

"Okay George, you're okay" she said as she pulled the bag away from his mouth and put it back in her kit. She placed a hand under his head and on his hip as she shuffled round and rolled him, placing him in the recovery position. She held his mouth open as she held his head up, off the sand and he began to vomit the water back out of his stomach.

"Well done George, you're doing really well" she said reassuring him as he began to come around.

They could hear the sirens in the distance from the ambulance.

She continued to reassure him as he began to come around, the two paramedics arrived on the scene and she gave them the details and calmly explained to George that he'd be going to hospital to be checked out. He was completely conscious and alert now and the ambulance crew took him away. Zoë packed her bag back up and slung it over her shoulder and snapped her gloves off and stuck them in her pocket. Horatio walked back with her.

"I'm sorry about that handsome, how about that coffee now?" She asked with a smile as she linked arms with him as they walked.

"That's quite alright and that coffee still sounds good" He said as he looked over at her and smiled.

They enjoyed each other's company and both fell asleep late that night in Zoë's bed.

They woke the next morning and went into work, happy, they both drove in separately as Horatio always liked to get there earlier.

Zoë, Ryan, Eric and Walter all turned up roughly around the same time and they were slung straight into work as a call out came through.

"Mmm Monday morning madness strikes again" Zoë sighed as they all got up.

"Who you riding with?" Ryan asked Walter.

"You, I guess" he said back.

Horatio rushed past then stopped. "Zoë, with me please" Horatio said as he then carried on walking.

"See you later guys" she said with a smile as she glanced back at them and quickly rushed over to Horatio and got into the elevator with him while Walter faffed around a little.

"What did you need me for? Are you okay?" Zoë asked, as she heard the urgency in Horatio's tone.

"I'm good, sorry I was just in a rush, I just wanted to ask if you wanted Chinese tonight?" he said with a small smile.

"Horatio! I thought something was wrong" she said with a smile, relaxing now seeing just how un-urgent his question was "and Chinese would be great" she added.

"I'm sorry beautiful, right, I'll be round yours after I finish here" he said with a smile as they exited the lift.

"It's alright, I guess you got me out of the lab quicker!" she said with a smile as they walked over to their hummers.

Horatio quickly pulled away while Zoe sat in the hummer for a moment, checking her make-up. She then saw the 3 guys walk out of the building and she pulled away.

Eric got into his hummer and both Ryan and Walter got into Ryan's.

In Ryan's hummer Walter grinned at Ryan.

"What?" Ryan questioned as they drove off.

"You like Zoe don't you?" Walter grinned.

"Yes, I would hope you do too…" Ryan said thinking that he just meant like.

"No, I mean you really like her, don't you?" Walter asked "I see the way you look at her" he said looking over at him with a smile. Ryan just glanced over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Walter asked curiously.

"It's very complicated Walter" Ryan said honestly.

"So?" He said looking at Ryan.

Ryan exhaled, he didn't want to divulge any information to Walter as it was Zoe's business.

"You should ask her out" Walter urged.

"The situation is complicated Walter" He said exhaling, watching the road.

"So you work together, no big deal" Walter said with a smile raising his hands.

"No, you don't understand. It's a lot more complicated than that" Ryan said getting stuck in a rut.

"How?" Walter asked curiously.

Ryan just exhaled, not wanting to talk about it.

"Look, can we just change the subject, please?" Ryan asked glancing over to him.

"Fine… what if it was to just slip into a conversation we had that you like her?" Walter asked, taunting him.

"Do not say anything to her about it okay. You don't know what you're dealing with here" Ryan said getting slightly agitated.

"Well then tell me" Walter said sitting back in the chair and looking out of the window.

"It's not my place to say, okay? So just drop it" Ryan said softly.

"I reckon H has something for her too" Walter slipped in the comment.

"Walter, I said drop it" Ryan said, dismissing the comment.

"I thought I should let you know." He said innocently. Ryan glanced over at him, glaring then looked back to the road.

They got to the scene where the two adults and a child had been killed and the son remained, seeming shaken up.

They processed the scene whilst Eric asked the son questions.

Upstairs, Zoe found a small child hiding in a washing bin, scared. She managed to coax the young girl out, she was about 6-7 years old. Zoe crouched down and talked to the young girl and built up her trust. Horatio walked in and looked over at them. The young child looked up at Horatio and moved closer to Zoe for security. '_She is a natural with children._' Horatio thought to himself, admiring Zoë's compassion and sensitivity. The girl placed her hand in Zoe's and Zoe's heart melted. Zoe then picked the child up and turned around and saw Horatio standing there. She gave him a small smile as she rubbed the child's back. She took the girl downstairs and shielded her from the sight of her dead parents and brother, she walked out and the young girl looked over at her older brother and gripped tighter around Zoe's neck. Horatio was close behind and observed the girls behaviour as she laid eyes on her older brother.

Zoe gasped as the child's grip around her neck tightened and she stopped just before getting to the patrol car. Horatio saw Zoe's hesitance as the child wrapped her arms around her neck tightly and moved to stand in front of Zoe.

"Zoe, do you want me to take her?" Horatio asked as Zoe composed herself and took a deep breath, she swallowed and physically relaxed herself.

"No, it's okay. Thank you Horatio" she said as she moved around Horatio and placed the child in the back of the patrol car. The girl still hadn't spoken, but her eyes told the story. Zoe very gently took a hold of her hand and reassured her and told her that she'd see her again and that she was going to go with the two patrol officers who were going to take care of her. The girl gave her a small nod and Zoe put her seatbelt on.

She gently closed the door and turned around, rubbing at her neck.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Horatio asked, standing very close, keeping his voice down.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you honey. I think we should keep the brother away from her for the time being." Zoe said dropping her hand to her hip.

Horatio gave her a nod and Zoe excused herself to go back in and process.

Horatio stood on the path, tapping at his badge, piecing things together.

They got back to the lab after processing and Zoe went to sit with the little girl and brought her some juice, hoping it will get her to say something at least.

The girl looked at Zoe as she handed her a carton of Ribena and gave her a small smile. Zoe smiled back.

"Can you tell me what your name is angel?" Zoe asked as she leant forwards on her knees, lowering her head to the child's height, giving her a non-threatening stance and look.

"Bethany" the young girl said softly and quietly.

"It's nice to meet you Bethany, can you remember my name?" Zoe said with a caring smile.

"Zoe?" The little girl said softly.

"Well done, now sweetie, I know it's tough, but can you tell me if you saw anything this morning?" Zoe asked softly. Bethany just shook her head.

"So you didn't see anything?" Zoe asked again, softly, knowing that she had. The girl just shook her head.

"Okay sweetie, do you remember your brother being in the house?" She asked calmly, again the girl just shook her head.

"Sweetie, you know you're safe, don't you?" Zoe said leaning in closer with a compassionate expression. The girl looked up at Zoe as Horatio walked past the room they were in and looked over at them in the room.

"No-one is ever going to hurt you again" Zoe said confidently, yet warmly.

"You can talk to me and no-one will know about it" Zoe said softly.

"He said I can't tell anyone" the girl said innocently.

"You can tell me sweetie, can you tell me who told you not to say anything?" Zoe asked softly.

"Liam" she said softly.

"Your brother told you not to say anything?" Zoe asked to confirm her story. The girl nodded at her.

"Okay sweetie, did he hurt you anywhere?" Zoe asked softly.

"No" she said sweetly and innocently. Zoe looked up and saw Horatio looking in on them softly, she gave him a small smile.

"Sweetie, can you tell me where you got that bruise?" Zoe asked very calmly looking at her arm. She just shook her head.

"Okay, you've done really well." Zoe said as she looked back up at Horatio and gave him a nod, inviting him in.

"I'll be right back" Zoe said softly to the young girl as she got up. Zoe walked over to Horatio and stood closely with him, letting him know the details and that she suspected the brother of hurting the girl. She asked Horatio if he could have a go at getting it out of her. Horatio gave her a nod and looked over to the young girl before looking down at the floor. Zoe turned back around and walked back over to Bethany and crouched down in front of her.

"Now Bethany, I have to go for a little while, but Horatio is going to sit with you." She said glancing back at him; he gave them both a small smile. "He's very nice and if you're really nice to him, he might get you another Ribena" Zoe said with a small smile at her. Bethany looked up at her softly and innocently and took a hold of Zoe's hand as Zoe went to get up. Zoe stopped and looked back at her.

"Sweetie, you've got nothing to worry about, trust me. You're going to be okay" she said with a smile, reassuring the scared child. Bethany looked up at Horatio as he stepped closer. Zoe gave her a smile and she let go of Zoe's hand. Zoe gave Horatio a nod and then proceeded to walk back out as Horatio sat next to Bethany and began to talk with her, calmly, building up trust before he went into asking her questions. Zoe went and found the rest of the team and updated them about what she had gotten from the child. They had brought the brother in for questioning as he seemed to be the prime suspect at this moment in time. She turned to Walter who had the guiltiest yet 'I know something you don't know' grin on his face.

"Walter, are you okay?" She asked, looking at him peculiarly. Walter looked at her and his grin disappeared as he shifted on his feet nervously, knowing he'd been caught. She looked back to Ryan who was glaring at Walter.

"Pretty boy, what's going on?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I think Walter is just about to leave though" Ryan said giving Walter a look.

"Yes, I was on my way" Walter said as he quickly disappeared.

Zoe turned back to Ryan, looking up at him with her 'tell me now' look.

"What? I don't know what he was doing" Ryan said almost defensively.

"Yeah, sure" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Anyway, have you questioned the brother? I think he's got something to hide" Zoe said changing the subject.

"I was just about to go in there with Eric" Ryan said softly.

"Okay, let me know if you get anything" Zoe said as she turned back around and walked back out and past the room Horatio was in with Bethany.

Zoe pulled out her phone and rang someone. 5 minutes later she walked back into the room where Horatio was.

"Bethany sweetie, we're going to go to the hospital, if that's okay?" Zoe said crouching down in front of her. Bethany looked up at her softly.

"Where's Liam?" She asked quietly.

"He's okay, he's talking with some officers at the moment." Zoe said very softly.

"Shall we go to the hospital?" Zoe asked placed her hand over Bethany's. She looked up at Zoe, slightly scared.

"I'll be with you all the way" Zoe said as Bethany nodded and looked down.

"Okay sweetie, let's go" Zoe said as she stood up and Bethany followed, taking hold of Zoe's hand.

Horatio got up with them and took a hold of Zoe's other arm, stopping her.

"Zoe, are you going to be okay?" Horatio asked quietly as Bethany kept a hold of her hand and looked around.

"I'll be fine" Zoe said with a small smile.

"I can go with her, you don't have to go." Horatio said quietly, moving in closer.

"I'll be fine honey" Zoe said, trying to reassure him. Horatio gave her a nod, knowing that she shouldn't really go.

"Give me a ring if you need me" Horatio said, looking into her eyes.

"I will, thank you Horatio" she said as she turned and left with Bethany clinging onto her hand.

Horatio walked in to the lab and started some work on some evidence, worrying about Zoe.

Ryan and Eric walked back out of the interrogation room having got nothing from the brother and into the lab to get back to work.

An hour later Zoe returned with Bethany and put her in the same room with some juice as she told an officer to keep an eye on her and entertain her. Zoe walked into the lab and Horatio instantly looked up at her, he gave her a look, asking if she was okay to which Zoe gave him a nod. Zoe walked over to Horatio and Ryan quickly joined them, followed by Walter and Eric.

"Bethany has some defensive marks and bruises, a lot of them on her legs and thighs. It's clear that she's been assaulted, and it looks like it's gone on for some time." Zoe said looking at Horatio, then to Ryan. She placed a file on the table with pictures of the injuries.

"Have you managed to get anything from the brother, because I know he knows a lot more than what he's letting on." Zoe said looking from them both over to Eric and Walter.

"We didn't get anything from him." Eric said, making eye contact with Zoe.

She exhaled through her nose.

"I guess it's my turn then" she said as she picked up the file and walked out, they could clearly see that she wasn't very happy by the way she walked out. She gave Bethany a smile as she walked past the room and headed for the interrogation room.

Horatio was quick to follow her after Ryan gave him a look. She held the door open for Horatio as she entered and glared at the brother, Liam.

"Liam, I think it's time you talk. I have in the other room a very scared and confused young girl." Zoe said as she leant in the table.

"How is she?" He asked, looking up at Liam.

"Scared and confused" Zoe said forcefully, repeating herself. The boy swallowed, he was about 15 years old.

"Liam, did you assault your sister?" Zoe said, coming straight out with it.

"No! I've never touched her" Liam said, lowering his eyebrows and shaking his head.

"There's evidence here that she's been assaulted and it's not the first time either." Zoe said putting the file on the table.

Liam looked away and down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Liam, I suggest you talk, because at this point in time, the evidence is all pointed to you, the murders and the assault." Horatio said calmly with his hands on his hips.

"I didn't touch her" Liam said getting slightly upset.

"Well, we need you to tell us who did" Zoe said, softening her tone, beginning to believe the boy.

She stood up, backing off giving him space.

Ryan called Horatio over. Horatio excused himself and silently asked Zoe if she was going to be okay without him there. She gave him a nod and then turned her concentration back to Liam.

"Liam, we're going to find out whether you tell us or not. If you know anything, we need you to tell us, for your sister's sake." Zoe said, calming her tone and crossing her arms.

Liam sat back and ran his hands through his hair, thinking.

Zoe watched Horatio walk back through the lab and over to her. He entered the room and placed down a picture of a fingerprint on the gun.

"What's that?" Liam asked.

"It's your fingerprint on the murder weapon." Horatio calmly said, looking at him.

"We know you shot your parents and brother Liam." Horatio said looking over at him, seeing the pain and guilt in Liam's eyes.

Zoe opened the folder of Bethany's injuries and slid it over to him.

He glanced down at it and then instantly looked straight up at the ceiling, rubbing his face with his hands and took a deep breath.

"I was only trying to protect her" Liam said as he dropped his hands to the table and shook his head.

"Protect her from who?" Zoe asked, already knowing the answer, but needing it to be confirmed.

"All 3 of them" Liam shouted as tears fell from his eyes. He looked into Zoe's eyes. "Dad and Toby they… they'd take her upstairs, screaming whilst Mum sat back and got high. I couldn't stop them. I couldn't take it any longer!" Liam cried, looking down at the photos of Bethany's injuries.

"You should have come to us first" Horatio said sympathetically.

"I couldn't! He'd threaten to kill me if I said anything to anyone, I couldn't stop them. This morning, I was woken by her screaming. I went into the study and took Dad's gun out and I just shot them, they just fell and I felt better. I told Beth that they were sleeping and they wouldn't hurt her anymore but she just ran and I couldn't find her." Liam said, with tears rolling down his cheeks. Zoe stood back and took a deep breath and looked down at him compassionately.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only thing I could do to stop them. What's going to happen to her?" Liam asked.

"She's… she's going to go into care and be looked after." Zoe said softly, taking a deep breath.

"Will you make sure she goes to a nice home? Please? Tell her that I'm sorry and that I love her" Liam said as the two officers came over and picked him up and led him out. Zoe gave him a nod before he was led out. Zoe turned and looked out of the window. Ryan walked past Liam and into the interrogation room to hear the verdict.

Zoe took a deep breath and Horatio approached her from behind, not seeing Ryan walking towards them.

"Sweetheart, is everything okay?" Horatio asked as he stood beside her and back a little.

"I'm good, I'm good." Zoe said as she glanced up at him and took a deep breath before moving away from him and looking over at Ryan who was just entering.

Zoe just walked straight past him and he looked to Horatio.

"H, everything okay?" Ryan asked looking back at Zoe walk towards the room where Bethany was being held. She pulled her phone out and rang the social worker.

"Yes, the brother did it to protect his sister" Horatio said turning around to him.

Ryan gave him a nod and looked back at Zoe on the phone.

He saw her hang up and walk into the room, Horatio also watched her and then walked out, leaving Ryan there.

In the room with Zoe and Bethany Zoe sat down next to Bethany as she drew a picture of both her and her brother, Liam.

"That's a lovely picture" Zoe said as she pulled the chair in and leant on the table, giving her a warm smile. Bethany just smiled as she continued to colour the picture in.

"Bethany, a lady is going to come here and she's going to take you to a new home." Zoe said softly.

"Where?" Bethany asked as Horatio popped round the door.

"I don't know sweetie, but it's going to be nice." Zoe said softly.

"Will Liam be there?" She asked innocently. Zoe took a deep breath and looked around at the window, getting rid of the lump in her throat.

"Sweetie, Liam is going away for a little while, he's not going to be staying with you." Zoe said very calmly. Bethany looked up at her and nodded as she took a deep breath.

"Can I come and live with you?" She asked as she looked back down at the drawing.

A smile appeared across Zoe's face. "I'm sorry sweetie, but it doesn't work like that. Your new home will be lovely though." Zoe said, assuring her. Zoe quickly looked up at Horatio and then back down to Bethany.

"Okay" Bethany said as she stopped colouring in.

"Can you give this to Liam please?" She asked as she pushed the picture over to Zoe.

"Of course sweetie" Zoe said with a smile and then looked up, giving the social working the all clear to enter.

"Bethany, you're going to go with this lady and I'll see you very soon, okay?" Zoe said with a smile. Bethany nodded at her and gave her a small smile. Zoe pushed Bethany's fringe out of the way and gave her a smile as the social worker approached them.

"If you want to talk about anything sweetie, I'll always be here, okay?" Zoe said softly.

Bethany nodded "thank you Zoe". Zoe gave her a smile and then the social worker took her. Zoe looked down at the picture and took a deep breath.

"Okay, beautiful?" Horatio asked as he approached her and stood beside her. She leant back, holding the picture in her hands.

"Yes, cases with children involved are always the hardest" she said looking up at him.

Ryan and Walter were in the lab opposite and Walter glanced over and saw both of them in the room.

"I know sweetheart" Horatio said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

In the lab again Walter called Ryan over to get a look, "Wolfe, I think you're too late" Walter sniggered.

Back in the room Zoe nodded at him and then looked back down at the picture. She then rested her head back and looked up at Horatio.

"I'll see you later handsome, I've got to go for one long run" she said with a smile.

"You certainly will" Horatio said with a smile.

"It appears that we have an audience at about 3 o'clock" Zoe said with a smile, not looking round to make it obvious.

"It appears so. I'll see you later beautiful." Horatio said as he dropped his hand from her shoulder and began to walk out.

In the lab they were still looking at Zoe and Horatio as he left.

"Nah, I still think you're in there" Walter said with a smile.

Zoe exhaled and looked back at the picture, then got up and looked round to stare at Walter and Ryan who were still looking at her. She looked at them and then walked out, past them and down to where Liam was being held. She gave him the picture and said that Bethany wanted him to have it. Liam thanked her and held his tears back as she smiled at him and turned away. She walked back up into the locker room and collected her bag while Ryan walked in followed by Walter. Walter quietened down again, knowing they were caught earlier by her.

"Everything okay?" Ryan asked as he opened his locker.

"Yes honey, just a long day" Zoe said with a smile, turning to him.

"Tell me about it." Ryan said giving her a warm look.

Zoe closed her locker and looked over at Walter who quickly exited after that.

"He's been acting strange; do you know what's going on with him?" She asked.

"Not really." Ryan said softly.

"Well, what where you talking about earlier then when Horatio and I were in that room?" Zoe asked, hoping to get it out of him.

"Nothing" Ryan said softly as he closed his locker.

"Yeah, it looked like nothing." Zoe said with a small smile.

Ryan didn't know what to say, he didn't' know that Zoe and Horatio were back in a relationship or that she remembered everything now.

"I will find out what's going on" Zoe said with a smile as she raised an eyebrow.

"I have no doubt about that." Ryan said with a cheeky smile.

"Well then, are you going to make it easy for me or am I going to have to do some detective work or force it out of you?" She asked with a smile.

"There's nothing going on." Ryan assured her.

"Okay…" She said with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow pretty boy" she said with a smile. He gave her a nod and she walked out and went home for a run.

Horatio brought a Chinese over that evening and they enjoyed each other's company.

The End

**Next story: Blast From The Past **


End file.
